A Canopy of Green
by Smenzer
Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic beyond Port Royal and run into trouble. Includes elements of a Regency Romance. Man vs Nature. This is the sequel to A Moment's Weakness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: One

Series: Exploring Jamaica

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Norrington, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Gillette, Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 3,700

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

Author's Note: I have added a few aspects of modern day Jamaica, such as a few words and foods, to help bring the tropical environment alive. All the geological names mentioned in this story are true and exist near where Port Royal used to be (an earthquake in 1692 put most of the town under the sea). The Tainos are the first Jamaicans and were already there when the British first arrived. And yes, I have done research on Jamaica as to flora, fauna, wildlife, etc. This was originally posted on LJ under a different account I opened there.

James Norrington rested in bed, the room a comfortable darkness around him. Although the hour was late, his heart was filled with joy and he kept replaying the steamy kiss he had shared with Elizabeth up on the battlements of the Fort. It was still hard for him to believe that she had chosen him over Turner and that the romantic interlude was not just a dream. Yes, it was reality and actually had happened. It was without doubt the happiest day of his life. Although Elizabeth loved pirates and their dashing ways, he was glad to see she possessed a practical streak as well. The young blacksmith could never keep her in the lifestyle she had grown accustomed to over the years, a lifestyle that included servants, fine meals, new gowns on a regular basis so she could attend social functions and all the other sundry things that went along with high society. Port Royal wasn't London by any means but even here in a town that was barely out of its colony status there were standards. He doubted if Turner even had enough coin to buy a cheep home on the outskirts of town.

Smiling, a hand resting behind his head, James thought of the home he had bought in preparation of asking for Elizabeth's hand. Although it wasn't as large or grand as the Governor's house, it wasn't small, either. It was well constructed and situated in a good area of town. Better yet, the master bedroom had a grand view of the sparkling Caribbean and was far closer to the sea than the house his future bride lived in now. Having spent most of his life in the Navy, James doubted if he'd ever be able to live far from the roaring tides or the salty sea air. He had paid dearly for that but it was well worth it, especially now that she had agreed to become his bride. He was thankful now that his father had taught him the value of money and how to save it for what he truly desired instead of fritting it away carelessly on frivolous things. Better yet, he still had a large sum in his bank and that would be needed for running a household.

A household. Those two words more than anything remarked how real his dream was becoming. Still, he needed to get to know his bride better and for she to know him. He should take her out on a date so they could talk and grow accustomed to the other. There were several fine restaurants in town but somehow he thought the formal environment would chaff at the wild streak that ran through her. Had she not asked him to be a pirate?

He sighed, his other hand idly scratching an itch on his bare chest. How could he ever be a pirate? Oh, he knew she didn't mean it literally but as a request for less formal attitudes. Still, he had been in the Navy so long that the formal behavior was practically a part of him and he doubted if he'd be able to swagger around as freely as Sparrow and his other compatriots. Still, he had to attempt it, be more relaxed in her presence.

But the idea of where he should take her still vexed him. He spent most of his time either at sea or in the Fort. And some of the establishments that popped up in town were hardly suitable for a lady. Rolling over onto his side, he decided he would ask Gillette and Groves in the morning. Perhaps between the three of them they'd think something up.

The morning came soon enough and after a breakfast of ripe fruit, sausage and biscuits; the three strolled along the wharf where the Navy ships were anchored. James had his hands folded neatly behind his back as he paused to gaze at the _Dauntless_. "I seem to have a problem that requires your assistance. Advice would be much appreciated."

"What is the nature of the problem?" Gillette inquired politely.

"I wish to take Miss Swann on a date so we can get to know each other better, yet I feel the formal environment of the posh restaurants in town are not wholly agreeable to her nature." He admitted, frowning slightly. "Can either of you suggest a less formal setting that would still be appropriate for a young lady?"

"What of a picnic?" Suggested Groves helpfully. "A picnic among the natural splendor of this island?"

"Yes, I suppose that may work." James agreed as he turned to face the other two men. "But where exactly would I have this picnic? Much of the nearby beaches are filled with common folk, fishing boats and the like. And we all know sometimes unpleasant things get washed ashore. The last thing I desire is for Miss Swann to step on a stinging jellyfish."

"Perhaps further inland?" Gillette suggested. "I heard that the Rio Grande River Valley is quite spectacular and it's not that far from here. It's also supposed to be filled with native wildlife. Perhaps Miss Swann would enjoy a trip to the country and a chance to see flora and fauna up close?"

James considered the matter seriously for a moment, his lips a straight line. Although he was more familiar with sea charts, he did know that the Rio Grande was the river that brought Port Royal its drinking water. The river started somewhere high up in the Blue Mountains. The Blue Mountains were the tallest mountains in all of Jamaica, reaching heights over three thousand feet. Turning towards town, he could see their hazy greenish form rising up in the far distance, like a squatting giant. Most of the mountains were covered with forest, hence their green color. The idea seemed plausible. He had no idea if Elizabeth had an interest in looking at animals or learning their behavior, still, he supposed it would be better than nothing. "I suppose it may work. But what sort of animals are we speaking of? I must admit a lack of knowledge as to native wildlife."

"Oh, there's nothing dangerous on this island as far as I know." Gillette admitted to his commanding officer. "When we first came out here to Jamaica I asked around, having never been to the tropics before. The _tainos_ told me the largest native land animal is the _coney_, a large type of rodent. It's similar to our hedgehog or so I heard. But you're unlikely to encounter one in the river valley. You'll mostly see birds there."

"Well, that doesn't sound dangerous." James wondered if Elizabeth enjoyed bird watching. Perhaps she did. It was a bit odd, but he truly knew nothing of the young woman he was engaged to. "Still, it would be highly improper for her and I to be out there alone. It would be scandalous to say the least. Her reputation has been questioned enough since she was kidnapped by pirates and was without a proper chaperone, although she seems to unaware of the whispers."

"We could follow at a distance, stay out of sight." Groves offered. "I wouldn't mind seeing other areas of this island besides the Fort and the docks."

"That will have to do, I suppose. It is agreed then, for this coming Saturday?" James waited until they both nodded and then put his mind to planning the outing. He would have to acquire a horse. A carriage would be more suited to a lady traveling but no roads existed out that way he was certain, certainly none appropriate for a carriage's wheels. Yet he didn't think Elizabeth would be apposed to riding a horse with him. Although he was no expert at equestation, he had a basic knowledge of horsemanship. And the Fort owned horses the three could borrow for the day.

000

Saturday rolled around faster than James expected it to and he woke to an uneasy feeling in his stomach; much akin to the nervousness he had felt at asking Elizabeth for her hand in marriage. He had managed to clear the trip with her father, pointing out the fact that Gillette and Groves would be tagging along at a distance to supervise. The Governor had never been out of Port Royal, either, and expressed his concern as to dangerous beasts lurking out in the jungle. James had to smooth over those fears as well, reassuring the portly man that Jamaica was not Africa or India. Tigers or lions didn't lurk in the bushes waiting to snack on his daughter and no _he_ wouldn't snack, either. His behavior would be totally honorable. Governor Swann had just grinned and stated he trusted him like a son.

After washing and dressing, James packed cheese, wine, fresh fruit, freshly baked bread, sweet rolls, and fruit pastries into the saddlebags. He would have liked to bring some baked chicken as well, but he worried it may spoil on the ride out to the picnic site. Spring had arrived with a sudden increase to the heat and humidity; not that the so-called winter had been cold. It never grew cold here and it was often unbearable wearing the multi-layer Navy uniforms, uniforms that had been designed for a much cooler climate. Still, their picnic would have to forgo any form of meat less it make Elizabeth sick. If that happened her father would never forgive him. He also packed a blanket to lay on the grass so Elizabeth wouldn't soil her dress with grass stains. He would bring his telescope as well, in case she desired to do some bird watching. Hooking water canteens onto the horse, he smoothly swung up in the saddle and waved at his two waiting friends.

Leaning forward in the saddle slightly, he signaled the horse to start walking. It's hooves soon left the cobblestones of the Fort for the dirt road of Port Royal. It was just after seven am and a few souls were out sitting on their stoops eating breakfast, but mostly everyone was still asleep. James knew the fishermen had been up hours ago and were already about their work. Guiding the horse with light touches, he soon had it walking up the path to the Governor's house. Glancing behind, he was pleased to see that Gillette and Groves had vanished from sight. Hopefully Elizabeth would be clueless to their presence.

Taking a deep breath to calm his jangled nerves, James swung down and approached the door. Gripping the knocker firmly, he wrapped and waited. The butler answered and soon he was granted entrance. He passed through the foyer and was shown a seat in the living room.

Upstairs, the Governor was in Elizabeth's bedroom making certain she was properly attired for the picnic in a fine gown of palest pink.

"Now Elizabeth," Governor Swann said to his daughter. "I want you to be on your best behavior today with the Commodore. He is kind enough to take you on this outing and you will act like the proper young lady you are. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Elizabeth replied as her maid handed her a pink frilly parasol to keep the sun off her delicate skin. "I assure you I will behave appropriately."

"I should hope so!" The Governor lightly gripped her arm and led her from her bedroom. "And you will do as he says. It may be dangerous out there. If he tells you not to go somewhere then do not go there. And please, don't try to touch the wild animals! Who knows what horrid diseases they carry…"

"Father, I'm not a little girl anymore." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started down the staircase, her long skirts gripped in her hands and lifted slightly. "And this is Jamaica, not the Serengeti. I survived the kidnapping just fine, not to mention being stuck on that island…"

"Yes, I know. It's just that little of that area has been explored…" The Governor led her into the living room and they both greeted the Commodore politely. "Now James, I trust you to take care of my daughter on this trip? She has never ridden a horse and I take you will see she doesn't fall off?"

"Of course, Governor." James nodded to the elder man and held out his arm for Elizabeth. Feeling her delicate hand grip his arm lightly, he started for the door. "I will have her home before nightfall."

The Governor signaled to the waiting footman and they followed the young couple outside, the neatly dressed footman carrying a small wooden stepping stool. The horse was still waiting there, it's reins held securely by the Governor's stable boy. The silver bits between the leather bridle and saddle sparkled in the morning sunlight. The horse itself was white with expressive brown eyes with incredibly long lashes and was of a riding breed. It was a calm and experienced steed, a good riding horse of tranquil temperament; which was why James had chosen it. The horse was a gelding, of course: a neutered male. Carefully approaching the horse so it could see him, James gripped the saddle horn and stuck his boot into the stirrup, swinging up and throwing his other leg over the horse's back until he was properly seated in the saddle. Holding onto the saddle horn with one hand, he held his free hand down to his betrothed. "Elizabeth…"

The footman placed the stepping stool onto the ground before the horse and readied to help her up. "Miss.."

Uncertain as to how to get up onto the horse, Elizabeth stepped onto the stool and gripped James' hand. The footman gripped her around her waist and quickly lifted her, placing her up on the horse behind the Commodore. But something was amiss. Both her legs were on the same side of the horse and her brown eyes widened in surprise. "You placed me up here wrong."

"Elizabeth," the Governor sighed. "As a lady you will ride sidesaddle, of course. It's only proper."

"Can't I ride it astride?" She asked innocently, hopefully. "I feel like I'm going to fall off sitting this way."

The Governor's face reddened. "Heavens no! That wouldn't be proper! I assure you many women back in London ride horses perfectly fine just as your seated now and they don't fall off. Just hang onto the Commodore and you will be fine. And remember, never approach the horse from behind or it may kick you."

James felt Elizabeth's arm circle his waist and his heart leaped slightly in his chest, not that any emotion showed on his face. If command in the Navy taught him one thing it was how to keep his emotions under a tight rein. During emergencies at sea, like extremely bad weather, the crew looked up to the officers and one couldn't show fear less it decrease the morale to dangerous levels or install panic. Such a situation out at sea could be the difference between life and death. Leaning forward slightly again, he ordered the horse into a slow walk. Within moments the Governor's house was left behind and he was alone with Elizabeth.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Elizabeth's voice asked from behind him. He could feel her weight resting partly against his back, her slim arm tight around his waist and her hand pale against the dark blue of his Navy jacket. The sun was still rising to their east and it cast long shadows on the ground to the west of them. Elizabeth must have opened her parasol for he could see its long handled shadow riding with them. Relief flooded through him at the sight for it meant she must feel secure enough on the horse to hold the parasol with her other hand.

"We are going to the Rio Grand River Valley for a picnic. I have heard it's a very beautiful place although I've never been there." James admitted, his posture perfectly straight on the horse and the reins loosely gripped in one hand. As they rode along the dirt road, the buildings on either side decreased in size and splendor. Gone were the carefully kept homes with neat yards and tidy businesses with clean premises that were found near the port. Here was where the poorer people lived, some of them of questionable morals. Small ramshackle huts lined the road now, many of them with assorted debris scattered about the front yards. Loud calls came from the open door of a questionable tavern and James frowned, as it was far to early to be drinking strong spirits. Here and there the fast-growing tropical plants were encroaching on man's claim on the land, a few tiny palm-thatched houses dwarfed by lush vegetation. "Are you well, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've never been out of Port Royal before." She admitted honestly as her eyes took in the poorer area of her town.

The river appeared to their right, no longer hidden by buildings. Man's claim on the land ended here or so it seemed. Nothing blocked the majestic sight of the Blue Mountains rising up and up to meet the deepening blue sky and James felt his breath hitch a little at the sight. Nature, when viewed like this, was awe-inspiring. The air was much cleaner here; free of the rank smell of human waste the poor section had sported. The sweet scent of tropical flowers rode the wind currents, but above all the air smelled of lush, green growth. Gently waving stalks of sugar cane rose up on either side of them now as he led the gelding along a narrow dirt trail running parallel to the Rio Grand. Sugar cane was Jamaica's number one product and also it's crux problem, for rum was made of fermented sugar. Realizing they must be riding through some farmer's field, he was startled to feel Elizabeth suddenly grip his shoulders with both hands and step on his foot. "Elizabeth, what are…"

"There!" She proclaimed happily as she cut his words off, her hands leaving his shoulders. "That's much better."

Her chest was pressed to his back as her hands encircled his waist, her thighs near his. Exactly what she had done dawned in his mind and his green eyes widened in surprise. "Elizabeth, this isn't exactly proper…"

"Oh, there's no one out here!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I don't care if some farmer sees us, do you? Besides, my back was starting to hurt sitting that way…"

And although he protested, James had to admit he secretly liked Elizabeth being this close to him. Every tiny brush of her chest against his back sent a little electrifying thrill through him. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and it pleased him to no end. Abruptly the sugar cane field came to an end and a large expanse of open country was before them, two towering green foothills rising up on either side of the relatively flat valley before them. Tall grasses and reeds waved with a sea-like rolling motion that seemed very odd, for how can something on land mimic the sea so well? And Gillette had been right about the birds. What seemed like thousands of birds dotted the landscape before them, being of every size, shape and color.

"This is where we will have our picnic." James informed his future bride, his voice relaxed somewhat. Motion to the left caught his eye and he was startled to see a slightly stooped man walking towards them. Dressed in a sleeveless brown tunic of common weave, a floppy wide-brimmed hat and plain cotton trousers, the Commodore quickly assessed this must be one of the sugar cane farmers. The man's black eyes and rich brown skin said _Taino_.

The farmer waved a hand at them. "Chicken merry, hawk dah near."

Elizabeth's nose wrinkled in confusion at his words and she turned to James. "What did he say?"

"Something about a chicken…" James replied, not understanding the _Taino's_ weird dialect. "These people have their own language and I do not truly understand it. Perhaps he was offering us a chicken, but then I do not see one."

Turning to regard the gap-toothed farmer, the Commodore pointed to the bird filled field before them. "Thank you for offering a chicken, but we have brought our own picnic lunch."

Kicking his heels against the horse slightly, he urged the beast forward. Dozens of birds fled skyward, their loud cries drowning out everything else. There was a slightly rounded hillock in the center of the valley, near the river, and that was where they would have their picnic. Military training taught the importance of high ground in a battle and such training was almost instinct to James.

The farmer watched them go and shook his head sadly, his wisdom lost on the young English couple. Although the word "chicken" had been in his sentence, he hadn't been offering them anything at all. His words were, in fact, a warning of sorts.

_Be vigilant as danger can be found in unexpected places._

To be continued…

(The above phrase is a common Jamaican proverb or saying.)


	2. Chapter 2

Canopy 2

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Two

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 3,500

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

James pulled the reins gently, stopping the horse on top of the hillock as he pondered on how to get Elizabeth down. It was an oversight on his part, but he hadn't thought that far ahead. The horse was actually very tall and the last thing he wanted was for her to get injured dismounting. And since she was seated directly behind him, it would be a tad tricky, made more difficult by her long skirts. How she had ever twisted herself around behind him to sit astride the horse he'd never know, but then, she wasn't exactly a normal lady, either. But before he could say anything, her arms snaked around his waist and she somehow managed to slide off the horse, long skirts and all. Her added weight almost yanked him out of the saddle, but she released him quickly and dropped the rest of the way to land on her feet. She promptly lost her balance and fell over backward, ending up sitting in the tall grass.

"Elizabeth! Are you all right?" James asked as he quickly dismounted and hurried to her side, his green eyes filled with concern. Bending over, he offered her his hand.

"I'm perfectly fine. The ground here is uneven is all." Elizabeth accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up. Clinging to his arm lightly, she promptly kicked off both of her heeled shoes until she stood on the rough, pressed-flat grass barefooted. "There, that's much better, don't you think?"

His eyes widened as he watched each dainty shoe sail through the air and tumble among the tall grass and assorted plants, disappearing. His gaze then dropped downward at her bare feet, toes wiggling joyfully among the wild vegetation. He supposed he ought to say something, but what? His mind had gone somewhat blank. How could she act so free? Of course, that was one of the reasons he admired her so. Elizabeth didn't seem to worry what others thought and often did what she desired; yet somehow she was still a proper lady most of the time. Still, since her kidnapping she'd grown much bolder. Her certainly didn't remember her doing anything like this before. Forcing his gaze back upward to her face, he wetted his lips slightly. "Elizabeth, surely you're better protected with your shoes on. Some of the plants may have sharp spines…"

"Why, James, haven't you seen anyone's feet before?" She teased him, smiling.

"Of course I have. But not a _woman's_ foot."

"I assure you our feet are the same. Mine are just smaller than yours. Besides, surely you'd prefer me to be barefoot than break a leg or ankle trying to walk on this uneven terrain?" She raised her chin and smiled, knowing she had won the debate. Turning slightly, she gazed around at their surroundings, her eyes widening in delight at a group of pink flamingoes standing not far away.

Seeing she was distracted for the moment, James went to the saddlebags and pulled out the blanket. Walking up and back, the blanket tossed over his arm, he flattened out a large square section of grass and then spread out the gray blanket. It wasn't anything fancy, just one of the normal blankets from the Royal Navy and fresh from the quartermaster. Emptying the saddlebags, he spread the small feast out carefully on the blanket. He had even brought silverware, plates and a few drinking glasses, as was only proper. He was just grateful that the fragile items had survived the trip undamaged. It just wouldn't do to drink wine straight from the bottle…

"I never knew there were so many different types of birds…" Elizabeth stated as she stared across the field filled with living feathers. "It's odd, really. I lived here for eight years and except for my recent kidnapping, I've never been anywhere or done anything remotely interesting. It's all so monotonous, ordering the servants about and deciding what Father shall like for dinner each day. Surely your days are more interesting, chasing pirates about and getting into sword fights."

"Not as often as you would think." James admitted as he moved to stand next to her. "Life aboard a ship can be exceedingly dull, as I'm sure you remember. There are weeks on end with practically nothing going on and when excitement does appear, it's over in about ten minutes or less. I also have an office filled with paperwork to do now that I've been promoted. That means hours sitting and writing dull reports on the most boring things imaginable, like food and weapon consumption. Every barrel of supplies must be accounted for…"

Elizabeth frowned. "At least you do not have to wear corsets or shoes that squeeze your toes like a vice…"

"Perhaps not," James admitted as he, too, watched the pink flamingoes with their brilliant feathers, long legs and downward curved bills. The area the flamingoes stood in was slightly marshy, water pooling around their ankles. Every so often they dipped their heads downward, as if pulling something from under the water and he pondered what they could possibly be eating; if that's in fact what they were doing. He was much more familiar with the actions of seabirds, as they could often predict storms. "But then I have this wig and heavy coat. That is not exactly pleasant in this tropical climate…"

"Then why don't you take them off?" She asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" James said, positive he must have heard her wrong. In reply, she stepped closer and reached upward, pulling his feathered hat off and tossing it onto the blanket. Heart pounding, he stood frozen in place as her hands reached up again and carefully removed the powdered wig. His head suddenly felt cold and naked without the wig, the warm breeze blowing against his sweaty head feeling akin to artic breath. The breeze tugged on his real hair now, the sensation sending little tingles through his scalp. This was entirely improper and his throat seemed to be constricted from shock. How did she ever get so bold?

"Feel better now? Your real hair looks much better than this wig, you know. I have no idea who started such a silly custom anyway. It's quite ridiculous if you ask me" Elizabeth turned her back on him and walked over to the blanket, setting the wig down next to his hat. Crossing her legs, she lowered herself to the blanket and sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, the wind playing with her skirts.

"The wig is a symbol of power and authority, as you very well know. How else will people know who's in charge?" James asked, freed from his momentary immobility. He was still shocked that she had the nerve to partly undress him, even if it was just a hat and wig. Still, he supposed his dark hair made him look more pirate-like and he was trying to win her affections, was he not?

"Oh, I'm sure someone can think up a better system…" Elizabeth replied as she absent-mindedly gazed at him. "Why not a different number of stripes on the jacket or something? I really don't understand why young men try so hard to make themselves look like great-grandfathers!"

James had never thought the wigs made him and his fellows look old. In fact, he had been quite proud when he had been presented with one of the highly sought after wigs, for it had been a great achievement. They represented the upper social class. But he must remember that Elizabeth was not your delicate wallflower but a bold tiger lily. Who else would be sitting there with bare feet totally relaxed, leaning backward on her elbows and allow the wind to lift her skirts? He could already see several inches of her smooth calves and she didn't seem to care in the least. But then, hadn't she spent the night alone on an island with Jack Sparrow, singing that pirate song?

Determined to win her heart, he undid his sword belt from across his chest and dropped it onto the blanket, then removed his jacket as well. It was a relief to get out of the hot coat he had to admit. He simply wore a plain white shirt with puffy sleeves, the three top buttons very daringly left unbuttoned to reveal a triangle of his chest. In his opinion, it looked very pirate-like, but he also felt self-conscious dressed like this in front of her. Still, he thought it was a look she would hopefully favor.

The sun had risen higher in the sky and the humidity had risen with it. The ruckus of the various birds had risen in volume around them and that reminded him of the telescope he had brought. Retrieving it from where it lay on the blanket, he went and sat across from her. Raising it to his eye for a moment, he quickly scanned the horizon in the direction from which they had come. If he was going to hand her the telescope for bird watching, he wanted to make certain that Groves and Gillette weren't easily visible. Deciding they must have hidden themselves among the tall grasses, he offered her the instrument. "You can see the birds much better with this…"

Curious, Elizabeth accepted the telescope and raised it to her eye. Panning it this way and that, she finally aimed it at the opposite direction from which they came, towards the mountain. She hadn't noticed it before, but a seemingly solid wall of green wasn't that far away from where they sat. The telescope revealed trunks of trees, hanging vines and assorted plants that swayed with the wind. Lowering the tube-like instrument, Elizabeth pointed towards the mountain. "What's that wall of green over there?"

"The rain forest, I presume." James replied matter-of-factly. "It goes on for miles and miles or so I heard."

"What's in there?" She asked, curiousness shining in her eyes.

"Trees, plants…" James picked up the knife and carefully cut into the round hunk of cheddar cheese, making thin slices. "I assure you there's no pirates in there, that's for certain."

Hunger stabbing her stomach; Elizabeth accepted the plate of sliced cheese he offered her. Adding a few fruit pastries to her plate as well, she started to nibble daintily. "James, do you think pirates really bury treasure?"

Smiling at the silly question, he shook his head. "Of course not. Contrary to what stories tell pirates do not live glamorous and exciting lives. Half the time they're starving on their pirate ships. You've seen how some of them looked, their thin frames and ragged clothes. As soon as they get some coin or anything of value, they run to spend it somewhere. They're a sorry lot, too lazy to get a decent job because it requires work. But hard work doesn't frighten me. I assure you, Elizabeth, I will take very good care of you. And you are the only treasure that I will ever require."

Elizabeth smiled at him, leaning closer. "And are you becoming a pirate, James? A girl has to wonder why we've come way out here to go on a date. Are you sure you're not planning some piracy?"

Her eyelids were half closed as she leaned yet closer, her lips slightly puckered. Their first kiss still fresh in his mind, he couldn't resist the temptation before him and darted forward, kissing her. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted of blueberries from the pastry she'd just eaten. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her, not way out here, but he couldn't resist. Besides, a few little kisses couldn't hurt. He had just placed a hand on her sun- warmed shoulder when something small and fast darted past his ear with a loud hum. Startled, he yanked away from her, his hand instantly going for the pistol on his belt. He had been careless to get so involved and not keep an eye on their surroundings. Just because they didn't see anyone around didn't mean they weren't alone. Criminals could be found almost anywhere and they may look like easy targets sitting here on the hill…

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, her brown eyes wide as they scanned the bird-filled fields around them. Reaching forward, she snatched James' sword off the blanket and quickly unsheathed it, gripping the handle with both hands. "Was that a musket pellet that passed us?"

"The retort of a pistol firing would have caused all the birds to take flight…" James shook his head, perplexed. Had Gillette or Groves thrown something at them, thinking he had gone to far with kissing Elizabeth? Because they had to be out there somewhere…

The loud humming returned, growing louder and louder until a tiny bird buzzed past them, flying backwards. It had a brilliant green body, a black head and an incredibly long and thin red bill. Trailing behind it were two long tail feathers, black as night. The bird dipped and dived around the startled couple, as curious about them as they were about it. The bird's wings beat so fast they were only a blur as it hovered in the air before them for several long moments. This was Jamaica's doctor bird, a type of hummingbird and named for its long black tail feathers.

Elizabeth sat perfectly still; her eyes open with wonder as she watched the little bird. It was without doubt one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. After several more moments, the bird darted away towards a clump of thick vegetation nearby until it hovered above a deep scarlet flower. Poking its long beak into the flower and hovering in place, it drank the sweet nectar within. Then it flew off backwards and vanished from sight.

"That was truly beautiful…" Elizabeth remarked, her warm brown eyes still gazing at the spot where the bird had vanished.

Laughing that a bird had startled him, James took the sword from Elizabeth's hands and placed it back in its sheath less she cut herself. Leaning back on the blanket, supported by one arm, he felt more relaxed. He was sure his two companions were having a good laugh at his expense: a little hummingbird freaked their great Commodore! This was their day off and he hoped they were enjoying it as much as he was. It was obvious Elizabeth was. She was relaxed, eating a piece of ripe papaya. Her long shining tresses blew in the wind; the swaying field of grass and brilliant blue sky with puffy white clouds the perfect background. If he were any good at art, he'd paint her like this. But alas, art wasn't his thing. Perhaps once they were married he should commission an artist to paint her portrait out here. He'd prefer that over the more formal ones that hung in the homes of aristocrats. The lighting was perfect; it had that surreal touch to it. Large shadows passed over them as giant clouds passed overhead, puffy white with grayish bottoms.

"It really is lovely out here." Elizabeth remarked, as she licked the sweet juice from her fingers, not caring that it wasn't proper. Suddenly without warning, she leaped to her feet and reached down to grip his hand. "Dance with me!"

"Out here?" James blinked, surprised. The delicate hand gripping him was sticky with fruit juice. It was obvious the sugar in the fruit had gone to her head or perhaps it was the sun. Since they had arrived she hadn't bothered with the parasol at all and he hadn't thought of it, either. "And are we to spin around to that pirate song you favor?"

"Why not?" She dared him. "There's no one else here. We can be as free as the birds."

James tried to imagine singing that silly pirate song and couldn't, certainly not with Gillette and Groves watching from wherever they have hidden themselves away. He would look too foolish. More importantly, they'd tease him about it and not let him forget it, either. His job was to catch pirates and hang them, not sing about being a pirate. "I'm afraid I don't know the words…"

"Well, you can always learn them." She pointed out as she tried in vain to pull him to his feet. "Besides, it'll be fun…"

Sighing loudly, he climbed to his feet. She was determined to make a pirate of him yet. He needed to think up a good excuse, but what? Standing now, he could see the horizon behind her was much darker than before as if more clouds were moving in. A familiar loud screeching overhead caught his attention and he glanced up, seeing the recognizable shape of herons. "We should start packing up and head back."

"But it's not even noon yet…" She protested loudly, her eyes narrowing. "Are you so annoyed at the mere idea of singing a pirate song?"

"It's going to rain soon." James explained as he pointed up at the big birds flying overhead. "Those are herons up there. They always fly ahead of the storms. If they've come this far inland than a storm is coming."

Elizabeth glanced up at the sky, frowning. "I admit there's a few clouds but that doesn't mean it's going to rain…"

"I don't want you to be caught out here in a downpour." James explained as packed the remaining hunk of cheddar into the saddlebag. "Your dress would be ruined, to say the least."

In the short time span they spent discussing the weather, the sky had grown much darker. Now the horizon off towards Port Royal was a slate gray instead of the pale gray it had been before. The air seemed to grow cooler as well as the wind picked up. It tugged on Elizabeth's hair and dress, causing both to fly outward behind her like a flag on a ship. A loud thunder crack split the air, the too loud sound seemingly just above their heads and vibrating the ground. The air seemed to be filled with nervous energy and a second later a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky. They watched as it struck a lone tree off in the distance, near Port Royal. The poor tree instantly burst into red and orange flames. The horse, which had been grazing nearby all this time, rolled its eyes in fear and reared up on its hind legs with a shrill whistle, then galloped off.

Rain started to pelt them hard, the drops large and cold. Within seconds both were soaked to the skin, the drops stinging them with its ferociousness. The rain was falling fast on an angle and it was difficult to see anything around them. Bending, he picked up his sword and quickly looped it around himself. James gripped Elizabeth firmly by the wrist and started pulling her towards the nearby rain forest. The trees there were thick together and they'd provide a shelter from the storm. If they were lucky, no tree limbs would be knocked down atop of them. It was better than standing out in this open field, a target for lightning.

Running through the field wasn't easy. The ground became slick with mud and James had trouble keeping his balance. Elizabeth's long gown kept getting tangled on thick vegetation, as there were more than just grass and reeds growing in the valley, and he had to yank it free, often leaving bits of fabric behind. Finally the tree line was just ahead of them and they hurried within, shoving thick vines out of their way. It was much darker under the trees and they both tripped over exposed roots, scraping their palms on rough tree bark in a vain attempt to prevent falls. Wet leaves slapped them in their faces and Elizabeth was certain at least one insect had fallen into her bodice. After they had gone a few dozen feet, James noticed a significant decrease in the amount of rain falling on them. Pushing her against the trunk of a large tree, he pressed himself close as her arms wrapped around his waist. Thunder still rumbled overhead and now there was nothing to do but wait it out.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Canopy 3

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Three

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 4,300

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

Elizabeth leaned against the solid tree trunk behind her, her arms tight around his waist as a smile graced her lips. Drops of cold water dripped onto her head from the leafy canopy high above, the cold water running down her face and neck. The ground was muddy beneath her feet, the soft semi-liquid soil oozing between her toes. Curious, her brown eyes scanned the area around them. This was a totally different world, a new part of Jamaica she had never seen before. Everything was shades of green with towering grayish-black tree trunks reaching high up into the heavens. There were leaves of all shapes and sizes, most of them bigger than her hand. The leaves glittered as if covered in diamond dust as weak sunlight started to filter down from above, the light reflecting off thousands of water drops. Vines as thick as the ropes they used on the great navy ships hung everywhere, many with exotic flowers or pods attached. Even stranger, many of the tree trunks seemed to have odd roots that were above ground, dozens of roots twisted together to hold up the impossibly thick trunk.

Pulling away from her, James noticed the smile on her lips. "Elizabeth, are you _enjoying_ this? Getting drenched in a sudden storm and running into the rain forest isn't exactly what I had planned…"

"It's like an adventure…" Elizabeth admitted as she brushed past him to stand in a little clearing between several huge moss-covered trunks. Tilting her head back, she gazed upward into the green canopy above. Wings flapped as dozens of bird species flew about, their loud raucous cries filling the warm tropical air about her. The hum of insects was loud, too.

James watched her for a long moment, a sigh escaping his lips. His green eyes shifted over her shapely form, noting the jagged edges of her once beautiful gown. Not only was the silk soaked through but what remained of the bottom hem was mud stained as well. A few long strands of silk even trailed behind her, dragging on the ground. Her feet were caked with mud and he just prayed she wouldn't step on anything sharp or get stung by some nasty creature. Jamaica had a large and varied insect population, not all of them nice. Her hair was wet, plastered to her head and neck. The water had made the silk cling to her in a most alarming way and he forced his eyes back up to her face. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat and the abrupt heat that surged through him, he called on his years of service to the crown to keep his voice even. "Elizabeth, I would hardly call this an adventure. Your gown is obviously ruined and it is my fault."

Lowering her gaze from the canopy onto him, she raised her chin hauntingly. "Perhaps you've seen a rain forest before, but I haven't. I, for one, would like to look around. Are you going to accompany me or not? And I've lost a gown before as you very well know."

He stared at her, surprised as he tried very hard to not think of her running about in only a thin nightgown. "You want to look around the rain forest?"

"Why not? We're here, aren't we?" She asked innocently, that knowing she won smile spreading across her rosy lips. Stepping forward slightly, she moved closer to one of the tree trunks to study a red and green plant growing directly on the trunk. It was colorful and would look wonderful growing in her father's yard or so she thought, but was it a separate plant or part of the tree?

Seeing she was distracted for the moment, James slowly turned around in a circle. The heat started to rapidly fade from his body to be replaced by a nervous lump in his stomach. The torrent of rain had swept away their footprints, the ground around them a solid rich brown sprinkled with green leaves knocked free during the storm. Insects started to scurry about again, their hard shells shining in the weak, filtered light from above. A particularly large beetle, its black shell almost as big as his palm, crawled up onto his boot and he shook it off. Tearing his eyes from their surroundings for a moment, he glanced at Elizabeth nervously. Would she panic if a giant bug dropped down on her from above? Pirates didn't seem to faze her, but surely most women feared insects? As of yet she didn't seem to notice them and he felt slightly relieved. Still, which way had they come? Perhaps running haphazardly into the jungle hadn't been a very bright idea…

"Elizabeth," James nervously wetted his lips, feeling fairly inferior at the moment. His white shirt was plastered to his body, almost becoming obscenely transparent; a fact he was very much aware of. His hose were faring better, although they were horribly mud-splattered. The stains would probably never fully come out and they'd have to be discarded. Add to that his missing jacket, hat and wig that had been left in the field when the downpour had started. Yes, his date with Miss Swann was becoming horribly expensive. No doubt it all would have to be replaced. Shoving a wet strand of dark hair out of his eyes, he worked up the courage to tell her the news. "As you know, I'm a man of the sea and well, I'm not experienced with exploring jungles…"

Tearing her eyes off the colorful bromeliad, she stared at him. "You're saying we're lost."

"If I had known, I would have brought my compass…" James hung his head, heat creeping up into his cheeks. How could a simple picnic go so wrong? Perhaps they should have stayed out in the field. Lifting his gaze slightly, he peered at her to see how she was taking the bad news. But instead of wailing like most women would, she seemed to be thriving on it. A fire seemed to burn within her brown eyes as she studied the area around them with new interest. And that, of course, was why he loved her so much.

"Perhaps we could climb up one of these trees?" She suggested. "We couldn't have traveled very far into the rain forest. The field must be close by, we just can't see it due to all the thick vegetation…"

James eyed the nearest tree with distaste. "I doubt if either of us could climb that."

"But sailors scurry up the mast to the crows nest all the time…"

"The sailors actually climb the ratlines, not the mast itself." James corrected her. "I'm sure you've seen them countless times, those nets that lead up to the yard arms? Anyway, I'm afraid I never climbed a tree in my life and I'm certainly not going to allow you to do so. It's far too dangerous."

Elizabeth shrugged, dismissing the idea without worry. Smiling at him, she moved to stand alongside him, gripping his forearm with her hand. "Then we'll just have to go for a little walk then, won't we? And later the sun will tell us which direction to go. Its must be directly overhead now…"

Of course, the sun, how could he have forgotten something as basic as that? Seafarers have been using the sun to plot their position on the sea for countless time. It's why all ships carried a sextant. Without it, they would be lost. James tightened his lips, frowning slightly. Where had his brain gone these past few minutes? He had risen through the ranks due to his intelligence, ability to command and make snap decisions. Had that ability vanished into thin air just because moss-covered trees instead of a fallowing sea surrounded him? The heat from Elizabeth's hand warmed his arm directly through his still wet shirtsleeve and he knew the answer. Her presence was distracting him in the most pleasant of ways. Turning his head slightly, he smiled at her. "You are, of course, correct. The sun will travel to the west and Port Royal lies to the south. I … I suppose I must have been distracted to not think of that sooner…"

"Really?" Elizabeth leaned slightly closer and fluttered her eyelashes the way she'd seen other girls in town did at their beaus. "Now what possibly could have distracted you?"

The urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless was overpowering, delicious heat flooding his body. But now was not the time nor place. They were alone together, their chaperones most likely lost during the mad rush to escape the storm. It wasn't proper and these feelings coursing through him wasn't all that proper, either. Yet it wouldn't do to be anything but a gentleman. It was a miracle the pirates hadn't spoiled her and he certainly wasn't going to. No, he would wait until they were properly wed as the law dictated. "I think you know very well what has distracted me. You should be thankful that am I gentleman. Other men in this situation would not be so kind."

Elizabeth's brown eyes widened slightly, one finely curved brow rising. "Why, James, are you saying you can be passionate?"

"I am a man, Elizabeth." He huffed. "And yes, I feel passion towards you. Why else do I desire you to be my lawful bride?"

"I thought perhaps you wanted something pretty on your arm…" She remarked, gazing at him with new interest in her eyes. "And no, I haven't forgotten the love letter you sent me. It's just that you often seem distant to me, even though you're here."

"It's just that I find it difficult to express my feelings for you. I worry that I may offend you…" James admitted, heart pounding within his chest. He couldn't believe he was actually admitting some of his fears to her. What would she think? A man wasn't supposed to appear weak, especially not in front of the woman he loved. And he had dully noted long ago that Elizabeth seemed to favor the hero type, the kind that was willing to risk his own neck to save hers. "It is, I'm afraid, all my years in the service. I cannot show emotions in front of my crew or officers. It is a habit I cannot easily break."

He felt her eyes scan him up and down as heat flooded into his face. He looked the mess, of course. Wet shirt with the wide leather sword belt hung over one shoulder, mud-stained hose and he was positively naked without the powder wig. Worst, his shirt wasn't even properly buttoned but hanging partly open to reveal a few chest hairs. The Governor would be horrified no doubt. At least his hair was still tied neatly with a black ribbon. "Do not look at me. I am a mess…"

"No, you look like a pirate."

"Why are you so fascinated with pirates?" He asked, truly wanting to know. He couldn't understand why a lady such as she would find sweaty, dirty scoundrels so interesting. There was nothing good about the lot of them, not really. Yes, Sparrow had saved her from drowning and he supposed he had saved her a few other times, but that was the rare exception. "Surely your little adventure has made you realize they aren't really what you think they are."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "As if you're not fascinated by them as well! You spend all your time chasing after pirates. And as for why I find them interesting, it's very simple. Life in Port Royal is very boring, don't you agree? The stuffy social functions where one must be totally proper with every hair in place and says just the right words. The people act so proper yet they're too glad to gossip about you behind your back if given the chance. At least pirates don't pretend to be other than what they are."

"Elizabeth, I assure you that you would not find life as a pirate enjoyable." James informed her, knowing Elizabeth had never known anything but a wealthy lifestyle with servants, fine food and an expensive home. "They are dirty, moral-less creatures who commit murder just for coins or other trinkets. Not only do they kill men but woman and children as well. A person more wicked and full of sin does not exist. They deserve to be hung for the countless crimes they committed. They rarely bathe or have proper meals, their teeth are rotten and their hair greasy. Honestly, Elizabeth, would you wish to live like that? It would be worst than being a commoner, like your friend Mr. Turner."

"I'm not saying I wish to _be_ a pirate, I just like to _read_ about them." Elizabeth replied, her hand still on his arm as they slowly moved through the rain forest; wet leaves brushing against her gown. A myriad of insects scurried about the towering trunks around them, their shells glittering like jewels. They passed through a hovering cloud of gnats and she swung at the tiny but harmless pests, annoyed. "Reading about pirates was the only excitement I had as a child. Surely you can understand that? It's entertaining to imagine digging up gleaming treasure, battles at sea and exploring deserted islands no one's ever been to. It was either that or slowly gone mad while witling away countless hours at embroidery. I never expected to meet a _real_ pirate. And I do admit the reality of piracy is different than I had imagined. And all you have said of them is true, especially the bad hygiene."

James considered her words, realizing that his betrothed's pirate fascination was more based on her idea of pirates than the actual reality. Her ideas were very similar to the excitement young boys dreamed of during childhood before they actually stepped onto the deck of a ship and met reality. Their dreams included swinging on ropes, the loud clash of steel blades, the heroic actions and the rewards that were to follow. The truth included back-breaking labor, riding out terrifying storms, foul air below decks, scurvy, shark-infested waters, bad food, boredom and yes, pirate attacks. Nor would he enjoy sitting and stabbing at a piece of cloth with a needle for hours, as she was forced to do. But then, he had mended torn sails before, hadn't he? Yet it was what society expected for a lady of the upper classes.

"Is it so bad to want a little excitement once in a while?" She asked, her brown eyes staring into his.

"I think part of the problem is that this is a colony." He explained, his voice clear. "If you were living in London amongst the _ton_ you would not be bored. You would know how to ride a horse, as your father pointed out. There would be daily rides in the park and several parties a week during the season. You would visit the shops to buy dresses and study the fashion books with girlfriends instead of your father buying them for you. There would be Lords, Dukes, Earls and all sorts of exciting news going about; not just the handful of wealthy folk you have here. You would attend the theatre, the opera, and music recitals. We don't even have a theatre yet. There would be trips to the countryside with foxhunts and the young lords competing in horse races to impress the ladies. And I'm sure you'd put that brilliant mind of yours to work playing matchmaker if nothing else. My point is, Elizabeth, you would be very busy with the _ton_ and not dreaming of pirates at all."

Elizabeth frowned, biting her bottom lip slightly. "I don't remember anything like that back in London…"

"You were just a child when you left England and children are not introduced to the _ton_." He pointed out, smiling at her. "But I for one am glad you are here or we would never have met."

As if to prove his point, James leaned forward and kissed her, his lips pressing tenderly against hers. He felt her hands snake up his chest to slowly wrap around his neck, as she pressed closer. It was becoming increasingly clear she had no qualms about kissing at all and it would be all too easy to get carried away. Her mouth was soft and inviting under his, her skin scented with rose water, her body warm with tempting curves. His heart rate increased as the kiss became more exciting. Firmly placing both hands on her shoulders, he stepped backward to put distance between them. Turning to face the other way, he studied a tree with his hands folded behind his back. "Do not tempt me, Elizabeth, not here. We do not have a proper chaperone and things could very easily turn into something you are unready for."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled unseen behind his back. "You are a good man, James. I admire you for that."

Once he was calm, he turned to face her again. Offering his arm, he smiled at her. "Come. Let's see if we can find our way out of this maze of trees."

Pushing their way through the sometimes-thick vegetation, he delighted in pointing out interesting things to her. Colorful orchids bloomed among the riot of plants, their sweet scent perfuming the air. Once he even spotted a giant black and yellow butterfly, its wingspan larger than his entire hand. Amazed at its size, they both stood silently and as still as statues as it sipped nectar from a flower with its curved proboscis. Spreading its brightly colored wings, the swallowtail took flight and rose on the air currents that carried it higher and higher into the canopy until it disappeared from sight.

James tilted his head slightly, listening. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked, puzzled. Mosquitoes buzzed in her ears and she slapped at one that had landed on her arm. "With all the noisy birds and bugs, how can I possibly hear anything?"

The Commodore chuckled. "Didn't your adventure stories mention the biting mosquitoes?"

"They most certainly did not!" She replied hotly, brushing the squashed remains of the dead insect off her hand, a tiny red smear left on her perfect skin. Glancing at it with disdain, she quickly wiped it on her dress. A few bloodstains on the gown wouldn't matter now; it was already ruined beyond repair. Stepping forward, she was alarmed to hear something make a loud crunching sound under foot. Gripping his arm firmly, she slowly lifted her foot to peer underneath and quickly wished she hadn't. Some horrible white slime clung stubbornly to heel and it looked very disgusting. "Ewwwww!"

"They didn't mention stepping on giant beetles, either, I take it?"

"No!" she exclaimed, her eyes darting about for something to wipe her foot on. Her gaze turning to him, she pleaded with her eyes. "Are you going to actually _do_ something or must I stand here on one foot like a flamingo?"

Hiding a smile, James tore a giant leaf from a nearby bush and carefully wiped the bottom of her foot. "I did tell you to keep your shoes on…"

"Yes, I know you did." She replied as she carefully put her foot back onto the soft earth. "Now what were you going to say before we were interrupted?"

"That I hear running water?"

Elizabeth licked her lips. "I'm parched. It's this humidity. It's much hotter in here than in Port Royal. Do you think you can find the water?"

"I think so." James led her in the direction of the sound he had heard; often shoving vines out of the way. Once he gripped her arm tightly, preventing her from walking through a tempting clearing between two enormous mahogany trees, pointing out a thick yellow python she had mistaken for yet another hanging papaya. The snake's body was thicker than his thigh and it studied them with silent black eyes like hard bits of obsidian. Leading her away from the dangerous reptile, he sighed. "The rain forest isn't just an exciting place for a stroll, Elizabeth. It has its dangers as well. So far we have been very fortunate. Be thankful we haven't met any of this country's nasty spiders."

"Spiders?" She asked, curious. "Are they poisonous?"

"I once had a crewmember that was bitten by something and it grew bad very quickly." James explained, his voice becoming serious. "No one actually saw the spider, but the doctor confirmed it was a spider bite after the injured area had swollen up larger than a mango, red and angry with a black dot in the center. The black area began to spread, the skin and tissue…"

James paused, remembering to whom he was speaking. His lips firmed into a straight line. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I should not be discussing such matters with you. It is unsuitable to say the least."

"No, I want to hear. Tell me, if only for my own protection." She insisted, hands on her curved hips. "I am not some maiden who swoons at the mere mention of blood or have you forgotten? I've seen people die, including my own butler. I was kidnapped by pirates and watched the _Interceptor_ blow up. I decked it out with cursed pirates and blown them down."

"If you insist." He replied sadly. "But I would have rather protected you from those things. It was my duty, both as Commodore and as your fiancé. You should not have witnessed such horrible things. They are not meant for a lady's eyes. And as for the spider, it's venom dissolves flesh somehow. It turns black and decays while you are still alive. Pray you are not bitten. The poor lad lost his leg in the end, the doctor being forced to amputate to stop the venom from spreading…"

James hung his head, saddened by the memory.

Her eyes widened, shock appearing on her pretty face. "All that from a spider bite?"

"After a few months, you'd have sworn it was a shark that had bit the man and not a spider…" James sighed, but pushed another leafy frond out of their way. The sound of running water had become noticeably larger, the roaring sound making him realize how thirsty he had become. His white shirt was damp still, but it was more sweat than rain that soaked it now. The humidity here was staggering, the air thick with moisture almost to the point of it being difficult to breath. Port Royal received cool breezes off the water, but here they had no such luxury. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow and for once he was truly grateful to be free of the heavy jacket and powdered wig. Sweat was running down his back, clouds of mosquitoes hovering around him with an annoying whine. Swatting at them did little good and he pondered how the _tainos_ dealt with them. Probably some native plant, one that he had never bothered learning about. He certainly regretted that now. They could use a good repellent.

His mouth growing dryer by the moment, he forced his way through the thick underbrush, often yanking Elizabeth's gown free. Her silk skirt was growing worse and worse, the damaged material shredding as it kept catching on brush and assorted plants. She looked the part of a ragged street urchin instead of a respectable lady. Nor was there any way he could disguise the damage. How would he explain it to her father? The Governor had every right to be furious with him, as he had no right to go trekking through an unexplored rain forest with his only daughter in tow. This little excursion could be very well considered life threatening. And if anyone saw them entering town, there would be more rumors, this time many of them focusing on him. Still, his original intentions had been good: run into the forest to protect her from lightning strikes. Would her father believe the truth? Governor Swann was a good man and simple in many ways, untainted by the crooked desires of most politicians. Still, he cared for his daughter deeply and would be very unhappy at her current condition.

Frowning at his thoughts, James shoved a final bush out of their path as his green eyes widened at the incredible sight before them. An impossibly tall waterfall reached up to the very heavens, a wall of icy white amid the tropical green foliage. The white water fell one hundred and twenty feet off three separate layers of rock, the ear-splitting roar louder than even cannon fire. Rainbows danced in the mist-shrouded air around the falls, the cold spray soaking the nearby land with icy water drops. It was without doubt one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and his concerns about her father's reactions evaporated into the cool mist.

Stepping forward, he pulled Elizabeth through the gap he had formed in the shrubs. Seeing her face light up with delight at the sight before them was worth all the bug bites and suffering the humidity. Moving to stand behind her, he held her in his arms as they both admired the awe-inspiring sight.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Canopy 4

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Three

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 4,500

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

Frowning at his thoughts, James shoved a final bush out of their path as his green eyes widened at the incredible sight before them. An impossibly tall waterfall reached up to the very heavens, a wall of icy white amid the tropical green foliage. The white water fell one hundred and twenty feet off three separate layers of rock, the ear-splitting roar louder than even cannon fire. Rainbows danced in the mist-shrouded air around the falls, the cold spray soaking the nearby land with icy water drops. It was without doubt one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and his concerns about her father's reactions evaporated into the cool mist.

Stepping forward, he pulled Elizabeth through the gap he had formed in the shrubs. Seeing her face light up with delight at the sight before them was worth all the bug bites and suffering the humidity. Moving to stand behind her, he held her in his arms as they both admired the awe-inspiring sight.

Although James enjoyed holding Elizabeth in his arms, thirst was his first priority at the moment. Releasing her from his embrace, he stepped around her and held out his hand. Once she took it, he slowly led her forward into the cool mist that seemed to hang in the air around the falls. Drops instantly collected on his exposed skin and clothing, the cool air a refreshing relief after the intense heat of the jungle. The loud roar of the cascading water made speaking impossible, so he prayed she would be careful where she placed her feet. The last thing he needed was for her to slip on a slick rock and tumble into the water. The heavy dress would drag her down and he would have to save her. Not that he would mind saving her; he'd risk his life for her if he had to. He'd just rather avoid unnecessary problems if he could.

Carefully placing each boot on the wet rock ledge near the edge of the river, slightly downstream from the waterfall itself, he approached the ledge and knelt. Remembering the water canteens he had placed on the horse, he regretted not having them now. One wasn't supposed to drink the water on the surface but collect it from further down. Of course, without a container that was impossible. Still, water was water. Reaching down with a hand, he formed a cup shape and stuck it into the white, wildly churning water. It was like ice; the coldest thing he had felt since a squall on the Atlantic. Quickly raising the water to his dry mouth, he drank as much as he could before it leaked through his fingers. The icy cold flowing down his esophagus was wonderful and he eagerly reached for more.

Elizabeth knelt next to him, her silk skirt a pink, slightly dinghy cloud around her. Leaning forward, she followed his example and drank her full. After drinking, she splashed water on her face, attempting to wash some of the sweat off.

"And to think I brought crystal glasses and wine along…" James commented dryly, the roar overpowering his words and making them mute. This was true irony. He had wanted to impress her with the Fort's wonderful food and here they were drinking directly from a river. Turning his head slightly, he gazed at his companion. Elizabeth was lying on the wet rock ledge on her stomach, apparently at ease with their odd situation. Water droplets glistened in her still upswept hair and if it weren't for the silk dress, he might have mistaken her for a river nymph or a mermaid; not that he believed in such things. But he could see her as a wild and free mermaid, snatching the hearts of unsuspecting sailors. She certainly had stolen his.

Sighing, he splashed water on his own face. His sharp mind leaping forward to after they emerged from the rain forest, he realized they had no way to get back home. The horse had run off, spooked by the thunder and lightning. Would Gillette and Groves go chase it down or were his lieutenants even now crawling about the rain forest looking for them? With the thick vegetation, they could be mere feet apart from each other and never ever know it. And if by chance they did run into them, how to explain it to Elizabeth? His officers were clever and would probably invent some story; some emergency at the Fort due to the storm.

Could Elizabeth walk all the way home if need be? In reality it wasn't that far. Still, she was barefoot and that just wouldn't do. The closer they came to Port Royal the more human debris they would encounter: broken glass, rusty nails and who knew what else. James frowned as he imagined her stepping on something sharp and getting injured, the wound possibly becoming infected. They would have to try and find her shoes once they escaped this green labyrinth; that much was clear.

His thirst quenched, he felt hunger stab at his stomach. It had been some time since he had ate anything and trekking through the jungle wasn't exactly easy work. Backing away from the ledge, he pulled Elizabeth to her feet. Carefully they made their way off the wet rocks and back onto the water soaked grass. The grass itself was waist tall and he had to forge a path with his body, his boots stepping it flat. Seeds and various sticky burrs collected on his hose and shirt, adding to his scruffy appearance. The hum of insects was thick here, ranging from the ever-present mosquitoes to fat honeybees to very aerobic dragonflies that flew upside-down to catch smaller bugs for dinner.

Vegetation along the edge of the riverbank was thick, many plants crowding close to the water. Colorful flowers bloomed, their bright pink, red, orange and gold a stark contrast to the deep green of the jungle. Brightly colored macaws flew overhead, their loud calls filling the air. Tall reeds and grasses grew along the edge of the river, shaking and waving in the soft tropical breezes. The river itself was impossibly wide, the other side a hazy olive green due to the distance. The water's speed was calmer here away from the falls, the river a deep blue reflecting the sky above. Little waves rippled across its surface, broken only by green lily pads with bowl-like white flowers. This river environment was a world apart from the familiar ocean, the water actually drinkable and free of the well-known dolphins he had come to love. After traveling a short distance downriver, the roar had changed into a mere whisper and speaking was possible once again.

"We should find something to eat…" James commented, his sharp green eyes scanning the towering trees along the riverbank. The rain forest was overfilled with a variety of fresh fruits just waiting to be picked and if it all weren't up so high it would be a free-loader's paradise. The trouble was it was up high, forty to sixty feet up to be precise. Stomach rumbling, he stared up wistfully at a large bunch of ripe yellow bananas. How in the world did people pick them anyway? The sad truth was he had no idea. They just showed up in the markets, on merchant ships and on his dinner table. No doubt he didn't have the proper skills or tools required for the job. Still, they had to eat something…

Turning, he was just in time to see Elizabeth bending over and reaching into a clump of thick bushes almost directly under a fruit-laden tree. Anyway, he presumed the greenish orbs hanging from the tree's branches were fruit. A moment later she shrieked and jerked backward, falling over to land flat on her back in the damp grass and assorted weeds. A fat, bushy rodent darted out of the shrubs, almost running her over in its haste to escape her grasping hand. It vanished quickly and all James could say for certain is that it was brown.

"Elizabeth!" James cried as he hurried to her side. Kneeling down, he gazed in concern at her trembling form. "Are you well? It didn't bite you, did it?"

"It … it surprised me is all." Still shuddering in clear disgust, she allowed him to help her to her feet. "I didn't know there were _rats_ in the rain forest!"

"I don't think that was a rat. I think we just met the local coney." James replied, somehow remembering the name for Jamaica's largest land mammal. Half smiling, he kept the fact that it _was_ a rodent secret. Elizabeth didn't need to know everything. "It's harmless I'm sure. You scared it as well. Just be careful where you reach in the future. You _are_ my responsibility and I'll have enough to answer to the way it is. Your father will not be pleased with your current condition."

Elizabeth blinked her beautiful brown eyes at him and then glanced down at her ruined dress. Seeds of various sizes clung all over it, adding to the rips and mud stains. Shrugging, she waved a hand at him, dismissing it. "Triffles!"

"Elizabeth, your appearance is not so easily dismissed." James said, sighing. It was clear her wild streak was enjoying this outing far too much and no matter how he presented the facts to her she still saw it as some grand adventure. Lowering himself onto his knees, he carefully pushed the thick fronds aside with his sword and peered into the vegetation for whatever she had been reaching for. Spotting several pear shaped objects lying on the ground, he pulled them free of the underbrush. A few were bitten into and thus uneatable, the white interior browning from the exposed air. Tossing those away, he still had five good fruit. "Is this what you were reaching for?"

"They're guava fruit." She stated as she accepted one of the mango sized, yellow-green fruits. Wiping it on her damp skirt, she studied it for a moment. "My maid often buys them from the market. And I believe those are breadfruits over there…"

Following her pointing finger, he handed all the guavas to her and started to search under another tree for undamaged fruit. A few moments later he emerged with a melon-sized greenish-yellow ball. "This thing?"

"Yes, that." Elizabeth smiled at him, shaking her head. "Really, James! How could you live here for eight years and not know the common tropical fruits?"

"Perhaps because I've been busy on the _Interceptor_?" Staring at the heavy fruit in his hands, he studied it for a moment. "Are you sure these things are edible? Just because they grow on trees doesn't mean they are eatable! Maybe it would be safer to eat bananas…"

"One normally cooks or bakes the breadfruit or so I heard. I certainly know I've eaten delicious bread made from them that the locals make, not that father knows that of course. But they _can_ be eaten raw like a vegetable. It's starchy, like potatoes." Elizabeth eyed the tall banana tree that James had been looking at wistfully before. "Of course, if you want to chop that tree down with your sword, be my guest."

"Elizabeth, you know I can't do that."

"Then you'll just have to trust me then, won't you?" Without another word, she seated herself on the wet riverbank after walking the grass flat; the guavas safe in the fold of her skirt. Tilting her head back, she gazed up at him. Her hair was partly dry already, the loose strands forming delicate curls around her face. Several burrs were tangled in her upswept hairdo, their color almost blending with her hair but not perfectly. "Are you going to eat or not?"

Worry bit at his soul. The Governor had trusted Elizabeth's safety into his care and here she was looking like a homeless tramp, one that had perfect skin. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed the red insect bites and small bumps that were forming on her once smooth alabaster skin. Getting the various seeds and burrs out of her hair would be a nightmare of a job; one that would take her maid hours, no doubt it would be painful as well. Even the _pirate_ had taken better care of her on that deserted island than he was now. The thought rankled, for he was better than a pirate! How had his perfectly planned date become a disaster?

_Governor Swann will never allow me to date Elizabeth again…_

Nor could he offer excuses. And the truth, the truth was too bizarre to believe. Did Governor Swann even know what a rain forest was? His nearest comparison would be to a park and strolling between neatly cultivated flowerbeds and trees equally placed. The seeds in her hair would suggest they had been rolling around together like a pair of undisciplined country teenagers, not foraging for food. Yes, the elder Swann had seen the jungle thickets from a distance, but the man almost never stepped out of Port Royal and when he did do so it was aboard one of the Navy ships. The portly man would not be pleased. The Governor may even reassign him elsewhere. The thought of never seeing Elizabeth, of being permanently blocked from her life was more than he could bear. And her father had the authority to do it, too. James heart sunk at the disturbing thought, a lump forming in his throat.

"Are you going to sit down?" She asked as she attempted to peel one of the guava fruits with her fingernails. Glancing up, she must have noticed his saddened expression for she reached for his hand, squeezing it. Tugging on his arm, she pulled him down onto the grass next to her. "Don't worry! I'm perfectly fine. Sometimes I think you worry too much, James. I'm sure this is the same river we saw earlier. All we have to do is follow it and it'll lead us right back to Port Royal."

"Yes, it's the Rio Grand. But how will I explain this to the Governor? You're father will be displeased the way it is. I promised to keep you safe and away from harm, that it was going to be a simple picnic in a grassy field far away from all danger. It's the only reason he allowed you to go." He admitted as he settled down next to her, the breadfruit on his lap. "How will I explain your appearance to him? He very well may never let me see you again…"

James heart sunk even lower, his green eyes downcast and hidden by his long dark lashes. His fingers absently traced circles on the breadfruit's smooth, wet skin.

"Father will do nothing of the sort!" Elizabeth remarked, her brown eyes full of fire. "Someone has finally taken me on a decent date and I'm not going to let him ruin it!"

Lifting his head, he peered at her. "It's more a disaster…"

"It's _exciting_." She corrected, her voice firm and eyes flashing. "And it's far better than those boorish restaurants in town. Nor will I allow you to wallow in imaginary worries. You need to be active so you don't think about it. So why don't you go pick us those bananas you were eyeing earlier?"

"Elizabeth…" James stated, his voice weary. "You _know_ I can't climb trees! They must be sixty feet up!"

"Triffles!" Jumping to her feet, she gripped his forearm and started to tug. Ignoring his grunts of protest, she soon had him on his feet once more. "You need to think positively!"

Her hands warm on his back, James allowed himself to be slowly pushed through the tall grass towards the banana tree. The tree in question was growing near the edge of the tropical growth, a mere arm span from the river's edge. The trunk was about as thick as his upper arm and leaning on an angle over the river to better catch available sunlight. Craning his neck and shading his eyes with a hand, he could make out the brilliant yellow near the top among the green; the yellow gathered together and hanging in a thick bunch like a giant wasp's nest. Turning, he leaned against the crooked greenish-brown trunk and thought he felt it move slightly due to his weight. Arms crossed over his now dingy off-white shirt, he allowed one dark brow to rise. "And exactly how am I supposed to get them?"

"Use your sword."

"My sword…" A wide smile spread across his face and James chuckled at the crazy idea. "You actually believe one can chop down a tree with a sword? Is that what the illustrious Captain Sparrow would do?"

"No, he'd be passed out by now from drinking rum." She commented dryly. "Look, just _try_ it. Then at least you could claim to my father you're a good provider."

Sighing, James pushed off the tree and freed his sword from its scabbard. He felt absolutely ridiculous standing there about to attack a tree with his blade. Swords weren't meant to chop wood. They were for piercing flesh during battles, for self-defense. Sword gripped loosely in one calloused hand, he studied her face for a moment to see if she was trying to make a fool of him somehow. The last thing he wanted was to look impotent in front of her. Nor was he exactly bulging with muscles. Still, there was no deception in those brown eyes that captivated him so easily. "Oh, very well. But please stand at a safe distance."

Seeing that Elizabeth had moved back several paces, he gripped the sword more firmly in a double grip, pulled back and swung it like an ax. The blade's edge hit the trunk at about chest height, strong vibrations running up his arms. After pulling the blade free, he was shocked to see a clear cut in the trunk. Encouraged, he swung several more times; aiming for the same spot each time. The tall tree shook and swayed with each blow, the angle of it leaned on growing more and more acute. Feeling that the tree was about to topple over due to gravity, James dashed to safety just as a loud crack split the air. A moment later the entire tree splashed into the water, icy cold water soaking everything in sight.

"I … I don't believe it…" He uttered, his startled green eyes going from his blade to the fallen tree in the river. "Swords can't cut down trees…"

"But it's not a real tree…" Elizabeth informed him as she hurried over to the fallen trunk. The cracked end was still loosely attached to the part that was in the ground, the trunk at an angle. "It's a soft-stemmed plant really, like corn or a sunflower. There's no true wood involved…"

James' mouth dropped open. "How … how would you know that?"

"Because I _asked_ the banana boat men as a child years ago how they picked bananas." She explained as she placed her hands on the fallen trunk and carefully lifted her feet off the ground, testing if it'll hold her weight. It did. "Nothing here was like England and I was curious. So I asked lots of people questions whenever Father wasn't watching. He talked to people about boring things so I had lots of opportunities."

Joining her at the fallen trunk, he leaned against it and found it stable enough. "So how _do_ they pick bananas?"

"Well, they have a very long pole shaped like a "Y". The split end they position near the top of the tree and several men hold it. Someone else cuts the trunk and then they carefully lower the entire trunk to the ground using the long pole. Once its down, they pick the bananas." Feeling his gaze, she turned to face him. "Well, that's how they do it! They grow very quickly, from a thing under ground!"

Seeing how Elizabeth was attempting to crawl up onto the fallen trunk, he swiftly grasped her around the waist and pulled her free. "You'll stay here. I'll get the bananas!"

"But…"

"Elizabeth, I'll not have you go out there in the river with that heavy dress on. It'll pull you under if it gets wet…" James fastened his eyes on her, his face grim. "Your safety is my first priority. You have done your part and I appreciate you knowledge. Now allow me to go fetch them for you."

"I could always take it off." She offered. "It's not like you haven't seen me in a petticoat before…"

The Commodore closed his eyes for a moment. How had she become so bold?

"It's that it's easier to move without it." Elizabeth quickly added, blushing slightly. "You know the heavy silk is a nuisance. You see how it's getting caught on everything! I could move much better without it. You men don't have that problem…"

"And I suppose you'd prefer wearing a marine's outfit, like the one you _borrowed_ from the _Dauntless_." He stated dryly, staring at her.

"Well, it was very nice…" She admitted.

"Stay here." James leaped up onto the fallen trunk and easily stood on it. As sailor he had walked on the yardarms countless times tying and untying the heavy canvas sails in all types of weather, so balancing on this was child's play. Of course, sailors normally went barefooted up there. Still, this procedure presented no real danger he could see. If he fell into the river he'd just swim to shore. Reaching the green, leafy end of the tree, his boots in the water, he used his sword to chop a large bunch of bananas free. Carrying his prize, he carefully turned and walked back to shore.

The two returned to their previous sitting spot and settled down on the flattened area of grass. With a swift blow, James chopped the breadfruit in half to reveal hard white flesh that indeed did remind him of a potato. Cutting one half into smaller sections, he handed several pieces to her. Accepting two of the guava fruits in return, he cautiously nibbled on a small section of breadfruit and found it flat. Still, it was something to eat and a sailor never knew when he might become stranded on an island. This knowledge may save his life someday and he silently vowed to remember what the exotic fruits looked like.

Elizabeth peeled a banana and started to eat it, her gaze on the river before her. Some type of strange birds was walking on the river's surface among the floating lily pads. They were small in size with black necks and heads, dark reddish-brown bodies and yellow bills. She had never seen their like before and she elbowed James in the side, pointing at them with her half eaten banana.

Having given up on the flavorless breadfruit, James chewed a banana and watched the birds as well. He had no idea how the birds were doing their walking on water trick, but at least it was entertaining Elizabeth for the moment. Chopping down the false tree and retrieving fruit for their lunch had satisfied some instinct in him and he felt pleased for the moment. Still, he knew later he'd have to face the music. But perhaps Elizabeth was right. Perhaps he should try to be more positive about things. Will had believed he could save Elizabeth from pirates and he had run off without any skills, yet he had been successful in the end. Surely there was a lesson to be learned there?

The sudden flap of wings startled him, the half-eaten banana falling from his hand as all the jacana birds took flight at once. Part of the river bubbled oddly out towards the center, tiny bubbles popping on the otherwise gently rippled surface. In all his years on the sea James had never seen such a sight, but then this was a fresh water river and not the ocean. Obviously something was under the surface causing all the bubbles…

One shapely eyebrow rose in question, Elizabeth turned to look at him. "What's making all those bubbles?"

"Fish, no doubt." He replied, voice sounding bored.

"Oh." She exclaimed, disappointed. "I thought that it…"

Something large, dark and scaled leaped up out of the water directly onto the bank in front of the startled couple. Within the blink of an eye, it gripped Elizabeth's heavy silk skirts in its powerful, bone-crushing jaws and yanked her towards the water. The Jamaican crocodile was fast and deadly just like all of its cousins, being able to move with quickness unexpected for a lizard of its size. Shrieking, Elizabeth twisted as she was yanked across the smooth grass and managed to latch onto James' leg.

The attack had startled him, but his years of experience in the Navy had trained him to react quickly. Gripping her hands, he pulled as hard as he could and was rewarded with the sound of ripping fabric. Torn free of the reptile's grip, Elizabeth wasted no time scrambling to her feet and dashing to the safety of the nearby trees; a good chunk of her silk skirt missing. James was hot on her heels, his sword gripped in one hand.

Angry, the crocodile spit out the useless piece of fabric and hissed open-mouthed at them. In a strange swaying gait, it scurried up onto the flattened grass after them.

"Into the trees!" James shouted as he shoved on her back with one hand as he tempted to fend off the dangerous creature with his sword, stabbing it in its snout when it came too close for comfort. Seeing that she had successfully squeezed through a gap in the thick vegetation lining the riverbank, he shoved his own way through just in time to avoid getting his leg bit. After hurrying along to put distance between themselves and the twelve-foot long reptile, James stopped her mad long rush to rest against a tree.

Sweat dripping down his brow and his heart thumping crazily, James frowned. Gillette had failed to mention _that_ in his report of Jamaican wildlife!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Canopy 5

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Five

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 3,800

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

Eyes closed, James rested against the solid tree trunk, the rough bark biting into the tender skin along his spine. Sweat ran freely down his face and neck, not only from the high humidity but the mad rush through the thick undergrowth of the rain forest. The loud thrill of birds and the constant buzz of insects filled his ears as it had before, a pretense that things were back to normal. But a crocodile almost dragging his fiancé to a watery grave was anything but normal. If it weren't for her quick reflexes, her grabbing onto his leg she would be dead by now, drowned in the river. He knew little of the prehistoric beasts, but he had heard once from another sailor they didn't eat their victims right away but preferred the corpse to go soft with decay. The thought was too ghastly and a shiver traveled down his spine.

I almost lost her… 

Nor would he have been able to fight the beast. Excellent swordsman he may be, but fighting people and animals were two different things. The sharp sword tip that smoothly passed through human flesh barely scratched the reptile's scaled snout. Heart pounding, he wiped the sweat off his brow with a damp hand, slowly opening his green eyes. He needed to see Elizabeth, to know for certain she was safe and in one piece. Perhaps she would go into hysterics soon and he would have to calm her jangled nerves…

What if it had bitten her through her skirts? She could be bleeding this very moment and be unaware of it. Although unlikely with the way she had ran, he couldn't dismiss the possibility, not yet. There were rare cases where sailors were shot during a battle and never felt the gunshot at all. Later, the sight of all the blood spreading over their previously clean clothing came as a shock, the astonishment clear in their eyes. A person could bleed to death very quickly.

Focusing his gaze on Elizabeth, he was relieved to see her apparently unhurt, leaning against the tall tree across from him. Her brown eyes were wide and rapidly scanning the area about them as if the reptile would suddenly leap from the bushes at them once more. Most of her honey-brown hair had come loose from her upswept hairdo and it hung about her shoulders in a wild, tangled manner. Her shapely bosom rose and fell with each intake of breath, and he felt his own breath hitch at the sight. Staring at that particular area was improper yet he couldn't tear his gaze free. Why was she always wearing such low cut gowns? It may be the current fashion, but it left him feeling out of sorts and there was nothing he could do about it, which was very annoying! Not that she seemed to notice his plight. Cheeks reddening, he forced his gaze even lower to her skirt…

A startled gasp escaped his lips, the color draining from his face.

Most of her silk skirt was … _gone_!

"Elizabeth, your skirt…!" James uttered, green eyes wide with horror at the sight of her bare legs, legs that were clearly visible up to the knee. "Your l-legs!"

Puzzled, Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and then glanced down at the remainder of her silk skirt. Part of her skirt remained, the jagged tear running at a crazy angle from mid-thigh to just above the ankle. Not only had the crocodile torn her silk skirt but her white petticoat as well. On her right side one leg was visible, the material finally reappearing part way up her thigh. The left one was partly covered, the ankle clearly visible. "My legs are just fine. It didn't bite me if that's what your worried about."

Her legs …I can see her legs! 

And he wasn't _supposed_ to see her legs, not until after they were properly wed and here they were on display! Worst, he could see _everything_; her feet, her ankles, the calf and knee, and was that part of her thigh up there? Her skin looked soft and smooth and he vaguely wondered if that would feel as silky as they looked. They certainly looked silky. It would be very easy to find out. Yes, very easy. He would just say he was checking for bite marks from the crocodile…

_But that would be a lie._

He could clearly see she didn't have a single tooth mark on her, which pleased him very much. A crocodile bite would leave ugly scars and that was the last thing he wanted for her, to have scarred legs. Heart rate soaring at the scandalous site, he closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the tree's strong trunk. He could feel the ticklish feet of tiny insects crawling down inside his shirt but at the moment he didn't care. He could feel heat creeping up into his face, but that was insignificant compared to the heat elsewhere. It was embarrassing to say the least; these desires he felt for her. Oh, they were normal enough; men and woman have desired each other since the dawn of time, but for him it was new and unexplored territory. The strength of his desire, brought about by her clearly missing skirt, shocked and frightened him. And only she caused him to react in such ways. Who else would be so daring? But it was improper and they had lost their chaperones long ago. He had to rely only on himself to be the proper gentleman, no matter how much he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"James, are you all right?" Her voice floated to his ears. "That thing didn't bite you, did it?"

"I'm f-fine." He replied, his voice hoarse.

"Well, you don't look fine." Her voice insisted, her breath wafting against his ear. "I would think you're used to big-mouthed things snapping at you, with the sea being filled with sharks and who knows what else. Yet you're sweating an awful lot…"

He felt her cool hand press against his sweaty brow and he gripped the rough tree bark behind him so he wouldn't grip her. It didn't matter that he held her before; she had been properly dressed then and he hadn't been tempted. And now he had seen far too much, the sight burned into his brain. It was obvious if they ever made it back to Port Royal, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; the enticing sight replaying in his head over and over. Reciting boring naval procedures in an effort to calm himself, he felt his heart rate slowly return to normal. Opening his eyes, he found himself gazing into her concerned brown ones. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. I was just momentarily stunned by … I mean, I didn't expect to see …"

Realization dawned in her eyes, her mouth dropping open. "You go into a near coma state because you see my _legs_?"

"It's more the opposite, actually…" he admitted and then promptly clamped his mouth shut. If Elizabeth didn't know, he certainly wasn't going to tell her. The truth would probably frighten her. Lord, it frightened him and he was the one feeling it! How could she be so unaware, so trusting?

Of course she trusts you. She knew you since childhood… 

And in many ways she was still that child, dreaming of exciting adventures with pirates and buried gold. Of course, _he_ knew pirates never truly buried gold but details like that didn't matter to her. What did she know of desire? True desire apparently didn't afflict her the way it did him.

"I assure you my legs are just like anyone else's!" She said hotly, her eyes flashing. "Didn't we clear this up with the feet already? Must we go through this with every body part?"

"Every body part…?" James green eyes widened partly horrified and partly fascinated, his breath catching in his throat and face reddening. "Are … are you going to be baring more … parts?"

"I did see this lovely off-the-shoulders gown in the dress shop." She admitted, a smile on her face. Totally unaware of his embarrassed reaction to her previous statement, she twisted a loose strand of her honey-brown hair about a finger, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I have been trying to think up a way on how to get father to buy it for me, but I'm unsure how to ask. He would probably think it too scandalous. I think it would be quite delightful to feel the warm breezes blowing across my shoulders. What do you think, James? Do you think father would agree? You seem to know him very well."

Bare shoulders! Unbidden, the image of Elizabeth wearing a bare-shoulders dress sprang to his mind; not that he had ever seen such a dress before and he had no idea how they would be made. Would they have arms at all or would they be bare as well? And if there were no shoulders, what would hold it up? The smooth curve of her bare shoulders would be delightful, the sun and shade playing across her delicate skin. Perhaps she would allow him to kiss the gentle arc, the hollow between her neck and shoulder. It would be very improper, but if no one was watching and he were quick…

Something was squawking at him and it took him a moment to realize it was Elizabeth. Snapping out of his thoughts, he forced his gaze somewhere just beyond her right shoulder. Guilt ate at him anew, fresh guilt for indulging in a momentary fantasy right in front of her. Normally he would never do such a thing and found disgust in those few men who did admit to thinking that way in public. But perhaps it was different as they were engaged?

And she put the thought in my head… 

"James! You're not paying attention." She stated, concern in her voice. "Really, I can't see how a simple pair of legs can distract you so! Don't you sailors ever go swimming?"

"Yes, we go swimming." James admitted, slight relief of the familiar subject calming his jangled nerves. "Often when the sea is calm and the work is done, we cool ourselves off in the cold water. It's very refreshing."

"And surely you don't wear the full navy uniform then?" She prompted, a smile spreading across her face, as she grew certain of her victory. "So don't tell me you've never seen legs before, because I'm certain you have!"

"No, of course not." He replied honestly, yet keeping the full truth to himself. It wouldn't do to tell her that on occasion crewmembers swam in only their skin. "But that is why, Elizabeth, woman don't belong on ships. It would not do for you to see a man improperly dressed. Surely you'd swoon at the sight, your feelings offended!"

She stared at him, mouth gaping in astonishment. "I've seen plenty of bare-chested men and never swooned once. That's a bunch of nonsense someone made up I assure you."

"Can we please be serious for a moment, Elizabeth?" He asked. The sun had moved across the sky since they had entered the rain forest and he was now certain of the directions. Her condition had been bad before, but now it was utterly horrible. The case against him was open and shut, with him the clear looser. Her father would take one look at her torn dress and exposed legs and throw a fit. Even if he bothered to listen to the truth, which James doubted he'd be given time for, the truth was terrible, too. What was he supposed to say a crocodile attacked her? What sort of beau took his date into an area infested with crocodiles? Not a decent one, that was certain. Sighing, he ran a hand nervously through his sweat damp hair. "I … I cannot take you home like this, Elizabeth."

Surprised, she stared at him. "Why not? Is it because of the torn skirt?"

"Of course it's because of the torn skirt!" He said more loudly then he had intended, irritated. His dream of marring Elizabeth was rapidly slipping between his fingers like sand and there was nothing he could do about it! Worst, it wasn't even his fault; not entirely anyway. "Do you have any idea what your father will think when he sees how you look? He'll think I attacked you. I'll never be allowed to see you again. Maybe I'll even end up in my own prison…"

"Oh, James." She sighed, pressing close to comfort him. "We'll fix this so father will never know. Besides, he knows you'd never do anything like that or else he wouldn't let us go on this date. Of course, it would be best not to mention crocodiles…"

"And exactly how are we going to fix this mess?" He asked, unbelieving. "I doubt any amount of explaining is going to explain _that_…"

"It's simple." Elizabeth said. "We come in through the back. Then I'll climb up the trellis to my bedroom window, change my clothes and climb back down. Once your presentable we go back around to the front and pretend we just arrived!"

James' mouth gaped open, clearly shocked. "Elizabeth! That's … that's … _lying_!"

She shrugged, an innocent expression on her face. "I'm sure the prison cells are very nice as it's your fort. And perhaps your officers will allow me to visit and I could sneak you food. It could be very exciting, having a sweetheart behind bars…"

"Surely you jest!" He replied, shaken by her words and how easily she said them. Of course, he knew the cells weren't nice at all, not really. They were for hardened criminals, pirates. One didn't treat pirates nice. One couldn't.

"But it was you who were jesting, not I." She replied. "You know father thinks of you like a son and could never really be angry with you. I'm just trying to show you how silly it sounded."

James realized how ridiculous it did sound. Still, it was possible. After today he was ready to believe in almost anything. Still, the idea of them lying to the Governor didn't sit well with him. "Elizabeth, I should take full responsibility for what happened. You should not have to lie to your father just so we can continue seeing each other. It wouldn't be right. And surely someone will see us coming back to Port Royal and word will reach your father's ears. Nor can I allow you to do something so dangerous as climb a trellis! You could fall and break your neck!"

"James, I've been climbing up and down that trellis since I was a girl, although I admit it's a very poor substitute for a pirate ship…" She admitted, her cheeks blushing. "What? You've had _real_ ships to play with while I've had to make do with what was on hand! You should be glad. If it weren't for my trellis-climbing skills you'd _really_ be in hot water!"

The idea of Elizabeth pretending a trellis was a pirate ship was too much and he started laughing, the mirth releasing some of the tension he was under. How could she be doing that all these years and her father remained clueless? Was she really that clever and devious? And if she were, what was he getting himself into by marrying her? "So you've been doing that all these years and no one knows?"

"Well, the servants know obviously, but Father doesn't. And if you're worried about the dress, don't. They all look the same to him. He really is rather poor when it comes to ladies' clothing; just taking the word of the shopkeeper as what's in style. I believe the man could sell him a dress made out of used sail and he'd buy it if he were told it's fashionable. He does dote on me, though, and I'm not trying to be unkind. It's just most men can't tell one dress from another. Do you remember what I was wearing the day you wanted to hang Jack?"

"Uhhh…" James uttered, stalling for time as his mind swirled around like a tropical storm. He could feel the heat of the tropical sun on the parade ground where the hanging was to take place, hear the murmur of the crowd. Elizabeth had clung to his arm as she exited the carriage; so beautiful she took his breath away. He remembered his nervousness about seeing her, the planning for extra security. The fiasco that occurred afterward was fresh in his mind, the ill-planned escape attempt. Then she had stepped forward and had chosen him over Turner, just because of a badly written poem that had been sent to her by accident! But try as hard as he could, he couldn't exactly recall what color she had been wearing. She had worn a frilly bonnet that day, hadn't she … or was that on the day of his promotion?

"See? I prove my point!" She declared happily. Leaning closer until she pressed against his arm and shoulder, she whispered in his ear. "But I'm sure you'll always remember _this_ dress…"

"Yes, I'm sure I will." James risked another look at the dress, noting it was a pale pink for future reference. Not that he could see very much of it at the moment the way she was pressing against him. Still, he was relieved that her legs were hidden from his direct view. Seeing them out in plain view just was too alluring; something she failed to understand. To think she had actually tried to compare her legs to that of his fellow sailors, they of the gorilla hair and knock-knee! That was like comparing a long boat to a full rigged brig. And there was no doubt in his mind; Elizabeth defiantly was a square, full-rigged brig. Desperately ignoring the warmth from her body seeping through his thin shirtsleeve, he cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should get going? I do believe the field is in that direction…"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked as she gazed in the direction he had indicated.

"Yes." He stated with a firm voice as he moved his arm about, pointing in various ways. "The sun is moving that direction, so Port Royal must lay in this direction."

Without waiting for a reply, James started off between the trees so he would be in the lead, pushing tropical growth out of their way. He kept the pace steady but not too fast that she would grow tired or be left behind. He was also mindful of her bare feet and always looked ahead for smooth ground to choose their path and avoided areas with nasty thorn bushes or sharp-spined plants. As they walked he became aware of tiny eyes watching them from up in the trees and clinging to the moss-covered trunks: tiny red and green tree frogs. Small lizards no bigger than his hand also scampered above their heads, eagerly snacking on the endless variety of tasty insects. Without hesitation, he pointed them out to her and was promptly rewarded by a cry of delight. Still, the upcoming trek through town worried him and his stomach churned in an appropriate manner.

Was Elizabeth right; could they really sneak her home and get her changed, the Governor unaware? Holding a branch out of her way, his stomach rumbled again and he thought fondly of the big bunch of bananas he had picked all by himself. He wouldn't mind having a few right now or even that flat breadfruit. The banana half he had managed to eat during the brief picnic on the river's edge wasn't nearly enough food; not after the croc attack and their rapid escape. He had burned up more energy than he had taken in. Even the Navy fed them better than the little he had eaten today. Would some of the food he had brought on their picnic still be in the field and if so, would it be eatable? Of course, all the birds probably had made short work of it by now…

Elizabeth brushed past him and his eyes drifted downward of their own accord, peeking at her legs. The sight sent a thrill through him, but he couldn't let it affect him as it had earlier. The day wasn't getting any younger and he had to get her home one way or another. A proper plan required cleverness and he would just have to think up a way to disguise her bare legs.

After walking a bit farther, James was delighted to see the trees thinning up ahead. A warm breeze blew past him, stirring the few hairs that had come free of his ponytail. Rushing ahead of her, he came upon the tree line and passed it; the green field once more before his eyes. There was the hillock he had spread the blanket and set out their feast just that morning. After wondering in the rain forest for an unknown number of hours it seemed much longer ago than that. Thousands of birds were roosting everywhere just like before, many of them he noted, crowded on their rounded hill.

So the birds ate our food after all… 

A soft nicker from nearby caught his attention and he turned slightly in that direction. A brown horse stood nearby, its bridle loosely hooked onto a nearby bush. James recognized it immediately as one of the horses from the Navy's stables. Speaking softly as to not startle the animal, he walked over and gripped its reins. Smiling, he led the horse over to Elizabeth. This wasn't the white one that had rode in on but one of his officer's horses. Not that she would know about horses. No, his beloved only was interested in pirates and his horse switch would be safe.

"Elizabeth," James said happily as he carefully kept his eyes locked onto her face. "Look, here is our horse."

She studied the animal for a long moment. "I thought you had a white horse…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Canopy 6

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Six

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 3,800

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

"Elizabeth," James said happily as he carefully kept his eyes locked onto her face. "Look, here is our horse."

She studied the animal for a long moment. "I thought you had a white horse…"

A surprised expression flickered across his face quickly, his green eyes widening at her unexpected words. His heart thudded in his chest loudly, an electric thrill shooting done his spine at getting caught in his lie. Did Elizabeth always pay such close attention to things; even to what horse she was riding? Mind scrambling for a likely explanation, something that would sound halfway believable, his usual calm Navy expression replaced his shocked expression. "As you can see, Elizabeth, this horse is clearly brown. And see? It has the Navy emblem on the saddle here so it clearly is from Fort Charles."

Pleased with his cleverness, James smiled at her as he watched her run a smooth finger over the emblem carved into the saddle. Her brown eyes fastened onto him as an odd little smile played across her lips. Nervousness started to bubble in his gut for some unknown reason. Why did she affect him so when much more dangerous things like pirates and sea storms barely phased him at all? How could a mere smile leave him feeling like a mere schoolboy about to get into trouble for some minor mischief?

"James, are you _sure_ this is the same horse?" She asked sweetly, her head tilted slightly, her lips parted and her eyelids fluttering slightly in a teasing manner.

Gulping nervously, he nodded. "Of course. It must be. How else would it get out here?"

"How else indeed?" She replied, still smiling. A gust of wind blew past, tugging her hair off her shoulders and whipping her torn skirts about her legs, baring the smooth skin up to her knees. "Because I clearly remember thinking it was unfair for a horse to have such incredibly long eyelashes, the black lashes plainly visible against its white coat. Besides, you looked like a prince up there on that white horse, the white horse matching the white on your uniform nicely. This is just brown. It's blah, nothing."

"But…" James protested, clearly confused. "You're jealous of a horse's eyelashes? That's … that's no way to recognize an animal!"

Elizabeth stuck her chin up into the air, smug. "But it works! And someone has clearly replaced the white horse with this one."

Panic gripped him, squeezing his heart tightly. He had never expected any of these things to happen and if they hadn't, his picnic would have sailed smoothly as planned and Elizabeth would never have known. But the storm had come from nowhere and after that everything had went horribly wrong. Obviously his fiancé was clever with an eye for detail that rivaled most sailors. Worst, she had cunning and if he weren't careful she'd trip him up and find out the truth. Not that the truth was so bad actually. They were expected to have chaperones, something that Elizabeth clearly didn't worry about at all.

"You know," She said coyly. "This wind feels delightful on my bare legs. It's a good thing there's no one else out here to see them but you…"

James green eyes dropped below her waist and they practically bulged out of their sockets, his mouth dropping open in shock. The strong wind was whipping the jagged remains of her skirt behind her, baring both legs up to the knees!

_No no no no no no! Gillette and Groves will see her legs!_

"We must cover you up. This is unsuitable!" Without waiting for a reply, James dashed off towards the rounded hillock in his damp buckle shoes, clouds of screeching birds shooting up into the sky in front of him. Leaping over thick clumps of thorny weeds and zigzagging around low shrubs, he soon reached his destination. A huge flock of birds were nestled right atop his navy blanket; the angry avians fighting over what few scraps of food remained. There were birds of almost every color imaginable and loose feathers decorated the grass and surrounding area. Charging forward, James waved his arms in the air and screamed a war cry at them. Startled, they all took to the air with a loud rustle of wings.

Walking forward slowly, James surveyed the damage the birds had done. The blanket he had been hoping to cover Elizabeth's legs with was covered in not only food crumbs and squashed fruit, but also mud and white bird residue. Frowning with disgust, he stared down at his ruined blanket. There was no way he was going to pick such a filthy thing up and he certainly wasn't going to give it to his beloved! His white powder wig appeared to be torn apart, the birds fighting over it as nesting material for their babies. Long white strands were everywhere, several of them stuck on nearby plants and blooming shrubs. As he surveyed the massacre, a particularly bold ring tailed pigeon swooped down from the sky and approached a small hunk of his wig with bobbing head. Gripping it in its bill, the bird flew off with its prize. As for his hat and jacket, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Commodore!" Someone hissed at him from somewhere to his right.

Turning, James scanned the never-ending field of waving grasses, two white sleeping birds catching his eyes. The slumbering avians looked very much like the powdered wigs of his officers, except wigs were generally much smoother. These wigs, if that's indeed what they were, had strands poking up at odd angles. One of the wigs poked up higher and he could see it was indeed Lt. Gillette.

"Are you all right, Commodore?" Lt. Groves asked as his face appeared under the second wig. "We tried to follow you into the forest but we feared getting lost. Is Miss Swann well?"

James moved closer to his officers' hiding place until he could see their eyes. Both were lying flat on their stomachs in between the tall grass and various weeds, almost entirely hidden. If it weren't for them calling out to him, he wouldn't have noticed them at all and would have mistaken the wigs for white birds. His eyes hardened slightly, a frown crossing his lips. "Lieutenant, your report on Jamaican wildlife was incomplete. I suggest next time you be more thorough. As for Miss Swann, besides getting attacked by a crocodile and getting half her dressed ripped off, I'd say she's fine."

Twin gasps were heard, both pairs of eyes widening and mouths hanging open in clear shock.

"I apologize, Commodore!" Lt. Gillette quickly said, guilt clear on his face. "I had no idea this island had crocodiles! The _tainos_ never mentioned them or else I would have told you."

"They're in the Rio Grand." James informed them, that moment very much the serious Commodore. "Upon our return to the Fort, we must design a way to keep the dangerous reptiles from coming into Port Royal. It's a miracle no one has been snatched yet, especially with all the people on or in the river."

The Rio Grand was not only Port Royal's water supply, but also a gathering place. Children splashed in the river's shallows along the banks. Women washed their clothes there as well, either using a metal-faced scrub board or beating the clothing with sticks or occasionally rocks. Others dipped buckets into the river, filling them with water to take home. The river's surface was also filled with a variety of small boats; high class women out for a Sunday outing in gowns and parasols or poor people fishing for their dinner. Yet others swam in it. All in all, it would be a feasting ground for the dangerous reptiles if they ever came out of the rain forest.

"But how are we to do that, Sir?" Gillette asked, clearly confused. "We cannot build a dam because we need the water."

"And if we stick something in the water, the beast will just crawl on land and go around it…" Groves pointed out, frowning. "Perhaps we are too close to the ocean's salty water and they don't like that?"

"We'll figure it out later." James decided, his voice firm. "For now I need something to wrap Miss Swann in as half her skirt is missing. I had hoped to use the blanket but I see it is a lost cause covered with bird mess."

"We have your jacket and hat, Sir." Gillette twisted around and picked something up from beside him, handing it up with difficulty due to his position. "I'm afraid we were too late to save the wig…"

"The birds keep attacking ours as well, Sir." Groves admitted red creeping into his cheeks. Both men knew their wigs were not as neat as they should be, hair strands sticking out at odd angles. "We are not as pristine as we should be…"

James glanced down at himself, laughing. His white shirt was damp and sweat stained, his leggings and hose mud splattered, a wide variety of seeds sticking all over him. Bending down slightly, James accepted his muddy Commodore's jacket and his partly squashed feathered hat; a few loose strands of dark hair hanging in his green eyes. Red bumps from bug bites were appearing on his normally perfect skin, most of them from mosquitoes he hoped. The bites itched but he refrained from scratching them less he make them worst. His buckle shoes were waterlogged and had thick mud caked on the bottoms.

"Sir?" Gillette inquired, confused by his laughter.

"Miss Swann would say we look like pirates." James commented dryly, a smile on his lips. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of his hunger and the clear lack of food. "I don't suppose you have any food?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we don't." Lt. Groves admitted. "We ate the little we remembered to bring, which wasn't very much."

"Is … Is she still fascinated with pirates, Sir?" Gillette asked, his voice uncertain. Head tilted slightly, he seemed to be listening to something. "Do you hear something?"

James stood still, listening. The birds were making an awful racket in the field, their loud cries drowning out almost all the other sounds. Still, he could hear the wind blowing through the grasses, could feel the tall grasses scraping against his mud-splattered white hose. Suddenly twisting about, he peered back in the direction from which he had come. He had forgotten to keep track of where Elizabeth was! Backtracking partway up the hillock so he could see better, he scanned the area near the tree line of the rain forest and didn't see her. The horse was still there, its head bent to graze the fresh grass but of his betrothed there was no sight. Forcing himself to stay calm, he started to scan the large field of grass and gasped when he spotted her just a few short feet from his officer's hiding spot!

Elizabeth had her back to them, her face determined as she desperately tugged on the remains of her silk skirt that had once again gotten stuck on a sharp, thorn covered shrub. Leaning backward, she yanked as hard as she could. The material started to tear, the ripping fabric making both officers glance in that direction – although unable to see her because of the wall of waving grasses between them. With a final spreading of fibers, the silk parted and Elizabeth stumbled backward rapidly, loosing her balance at her sudden freedom from the evil shrub. James dashed forward to catch her, but he was too late. She tripped backward over Lt. Groves' prone body, landing on top of Lt. Gillette. The breath was knocked out of the young officer by her body landing atop his back and he gasped loudly. Lt. Groves hadn't done any better, his entire body jerking from fright when Elizabeth had fell on top of his companion.

Wide eyed, Elizabeth glanced at whom she had tripped over and immediately recognized Groves as one of James' officers from the Fort. She was crunched up in the space between their bodies, her back leaning on Gillette and her bare legs over Groves' back.

James skidded to a sudden halt before the three, one hand pressed to his forehead. Without doubt it was yet another disaster! He could feel her brown eyes scanning him, a smile of triumph on her pretty face and he knew without a doubt he had lost.

"Are you _still_ claiming it's the same horse?" She innocently asked, one shapely brow rising.

"No, you're correct." James admitted as he stepped forward to help Elizabeth to her feet. Gripping her carefully under her arms, he lifted and held her aloft until she got her feet under her once more. "It's one of my officer's horses as you probably guessed. They're supposed to be chaperoning our date."

"And doing that very badly." Gillette admitted as he slowly climbed to his feet, frowning at his soiled Navy uniform. He was mud-covered and had assorted burrs and seeds stuck to his normally neat clothing. Placing the tricorn hat atop his disheveled wig, he raised his eyes to look at Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, I must apologize for failing to inform the Commodore that…"

His voice trailed off, his eyes widening as his normally pale face turned beet red. Groves had a similar shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

"What?" Elizabeth demanded to know. "I have you know there's nothing wrong with my legs and your reactions are very silly!"

James sighed and wrapped his muddy Commodore's jacket about her waist, tying the arms around her. It was long enough that it covered her so she was descent, although it certainly would look odd when riding through town. The gold braiding and trim on the jacket was very noticeable to say the least. Still, it was the best they had at the moment and would have to do.

"We- we didn't meant that there was anything – um – _wrong_ with . um…" Gillette stuttered, still red-faced. Normally he'd be sharper tongued, but seeing her legs was the last thing he had expected. And surely it wasn't her fault if a crocodile had torn her dress.

"We need to find her shoes." James informed them as he motioned for his officers to follow him up onto the hillock. After scrounging around in the swaying grasses and weeds, both heeled shoes were discovered. They were promptly wiped clean with hankies the two officers had had tucked away in their shirt pockets and then were handed over to Elizabeth. She, of course, made no motions to put them on, as the ground was too uneven for such footwear.

Groves went and fetched the other horse from where they had hidden it nearby. Once the two brown horses were together, James mounted up onto the first horse and offered his hand to Elizabeth.

Slipping her shoes on, she frowned up at him. "I hope you don't expect me to ride that side saddle again, do you?"

"It is proper…" James commented, fully aware his officers were watching their discussion. "But I suppose you could ride the traditional way until we reach the outskirts of town. As you stated, we _do_ look like pirates…"

Stepping forward to assist, Groves locked his fingers of both hands together and bent over slightly. Uncertainly, Elizabeth lifted her left foot and placed it in his palms and held onto James' arm. A moment later she was sitting on the horse behind him, Groves having heaved her upward. The two officers mounted the other horse, being forced to ride together. And so they started the slow trek back towards Port Royal.

Worry gripped James' mind as they slowly followed the Rio Grand, but at what he considered a safe distance. Although Elizabeth had made sneaking home to change sound like an easy thing, he knew it would be far trickier than that. They would have to pass through the most influential neighborhood in Port Royal and with them looking like common street thugs! The mud and grime on their clothing would stand out far too much and they may even be stopped. If that happened, Elizabeth's reputation could very well be ruined. Word would get back to her father and then he'd get into trouble.

"We have to get cleaned up somewhere…" James informed them. "We need to get the mud off our clothing at the very least…"

He eyed the river that flowed a few feet away, the surface appearing serene and peaceful. Birds splashed in the water uncaring or unmindful of sharp, powerful jaws. Did that mean that it was safe to approach the water and that the crocodiles didn't come this far south? Or did it mean that these particular birds just had no experience with large aquatic reptiles? Or was it a third option; that these birds tasted bad to crocodiles and they were always left alone?

"We could change at the Fort." Lt. Gillette reminded him. "We do have an extra set of clothes."

"And we'll have to buy yet another set…" James commented dryly, doubting if some of the stains would come out of the white leggings and hose. "Still, we need to look better than we do now if we're to pass through the St. Paul's district to sneak Elizabeth home so she can change. Nor can we mention crocodiles to the Governor."

A delicious smell wafted on the breeze to his nose, although he was uncertain as to what it was. Hunger stabbed at his empty stomach painfully and it rumbled loudly, causing his cheeks to color with shame. Eager to follow the scent to its source, he sat up straighter in the saddle and sniffed at the breeze. His fellow officers were licking their lips, apparently also starving after spending a very dull day hiding in a field fighting birds over their own powder wigs. He could hear their stomachs rumble as well and so he kneed the horse, encouraging it to go faster. Fields of sugar cane passed on one side, the tall plants tinkling in the delicious breeze. The smell grew stronger and his mouth watered, a bit odd considering he had never eaten whatever it was before. Still, food was food.

A little round hut with a straw roof soon appeared, cooking smoke rising up from behind it. Some of the _tainos_ were gathered at the front as were some of the black African slaves, long dreadlocks in their hair. They were dressed poorly in old cotton trousers worn thin and most of the men were bare-chested as well. The hut had a square window at the front and the people gathered there, wooden plates in their hands. A crude wooden sign was stuck to a post nearby, proclaiming the place a restaurant.

James brought the horse to a stop, uncertain. In all his years in Jamaica he had never eaten at this sort of place, not even once. Dozens of curious eyes were locked on him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable as if by considering whether he should eat here or not he was breaking some sort of rule. It was far from the post restaurants in town or even the upper class bars he and his officers visited on occasion. Still, the mouth-watering scents were defiantly issuing from this little shack and he was starving. He felt Elizabeth grip him around the waist and she slid smoothly off the horse, this time hanging onto his leg until she had her balance. Glancing down at her, he saw her holding out her hand. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his coin purse and handed it to her, remembering she had tasted the native food before. Without any hesitation, she approached the window in the straw hut; the other customers parting for her.

Dismounting from the horse, James led it over to a nearby tree and allowed it to graze. His two lieutenants soon joined him, questioning expressions on their faces. "Miss Swann said she's eaten at these sort of places before, when her father wasn't watching…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gillette commented.

"Yes, but _what_ do they serve?" Groves asked, his eyes watching Elizabeth waiting at the square window in the hut. "I mean, it's a _grass hut_!"

"Certainly not pudding or blood sausage." James said as he started walking towards the hut, motioning for his officers to follow him. They couldn't expect Elizabeth to carry plates for four people. Joining her at the window, they soon each accepted a wooden plate of the local cuisine, bammy and hot pepper shrimps. Bammy was the local flat bread made from cassava fruits and hot pepper shrimps were battered spicy crayfish fried in oil. They also had freshly cut pineapple chunks with limejuice. The plates were surprisingly large and piled high with food, enough to even fill their starving bellies. Taking the plates with them, the four settled under the tree to eat.

James looked uncertainly at the strange food on his plate. Picking up the bammy, he bit into it cautiously, unsure what to expect. But to his surprise it tasted very good. The hot pepper shrimps were indeed just that: hot and spicy and soon set his mouth on fire. But Elizabeth handed him a big jug of cool water and he thirstily drank it down. Still, he soon found himself eating the spicy crayfish and actually enjoying the simple meal. It was actually very delicious once he grew accustomed to the spicy taste and he found himself licking his fingers with relish; something he hadn't done since he was a young child. There was no one here to watch him really; just Elizabeth and his two friends. Besides, watching the shocked expressions on their faces when they bit into the crayfish had been very funny!

The stuff was indeed _hot_! And the pineapple was sweet and made a perfect desert.

Their meal finished, they returned the wooden dishes to the hut and mounted their horses. The difficult part was coming up: trying to sneak into town and getting Elizabeth changed into different clothes. If they were lucky, it would go according to plan and no one would be the wiser.

But then, since when did his date go according to plan?

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Canopy 7

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Seven

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 5,350

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

The outskirts of Port Royal was just ahead, the slightly grayish, bulky shapes of man-made buildings showing up on the horizon. They would have to pass through the poor section before they could enter the St. Paul district with its neat lawns, decorative iron fences and expensive brick mansions. The streets there were always clean and the air fresh. Everyone owned at least one carriage and had servants, the gently winding streets often busy with footmen carrying messages, and deliverymen making deliveries of fresh produce or ordered goods. Then there were the aristocrats themselves; they would be on the streets as well as they traveled this way and that in their carriages or on horseback or even on foot. Like Elizabeth, they had eyes like hawks that noticed the smallest detail whether it is a torn hem, a tiny stain or outdated gown. Covered in mud and burrs, they wouldn't get very far before someone spotted them.

Reining in his horse, James brought it to a sudden stop. "We need to get this mud off our clothes. We'll never sneak all the way to the Governor's house looking like this…"

Reluctantly he eyed the nearby river and its green bank of waving plants. After the crocodile attack he was reluctant to go anywhere near the river, which was odd considering his profession. There had to be a safe place to wash the mud off, but had they come far enough from the rain forest to actually go into the river? If they went into town, they could be spotted by someone who new them and that would raise awkward questions. At the worst, Elizabeth's reputation would be ruined and he couldn't allow that, not after her kidnapping.

Movement ahead caught his eye and James watched silently as a _Taino_ woman emerged from amid a large swash of swaying cattails, her skin a rich nut-brown. She carried a straw basket in her hands, bits of white cotton visible over the top. With a glance in their direction, she quickly disappeared into the field of waving sugar cane.

Had the _Taino_ been doing laundry? Urging the horse forward with pressure from his heels, he quickly brought it even to the spot from which she had emerged. A narrow green tunnel snaked between the tall cattails, the plants rasping against each other in the soft breeze. The trail was used often, the ground in that spot worn flat by many feet and free of any growth. A slice of the river could be seen, the blue rippled surface blending with the sky. "I think that woman was doing laundry. Maybe it's safe to go near the river in this spot."

Elizabeth slid off the horse without any difficulty as she grew used to dismounting and James soon joined her. His lieutenants were already off their horse, exchanging glances with each other. Ignoring them, James stepped onto the down sloping trail and followed it to the river's surface. A large rock about the size of a carriage wheel was right at the water's edge, the blue water softly lapping at its side. The rock was generally flat on its top except for a slightly basin-shaped depression near the center. This depression was filled with the slight remains of a soapy-looking liquid, barely enough to coat the bottom. A thick bulb also rested upon the rock, one part of it crushed. A dirt-covered stick leaned against the rock and someone had tossed some pink flowers on the ground next to the stick, the plant's leaves shaped like green swords.

"Sir," Lt. Gillette said from behind the Commodore's back. "Need I remind you we don't have any soap? I doubt if water by itself will prove an effective cleaning agent."

Approaching the rock, James poked his fingers into the thin layer of foamy water that rested on the rock. Rubbing his fingers together, he was pleased to notice it felt very much like soap. Had the _Taino_ woman brought soap with her from home? Lifting his now slick fingers to his nose, he sniffed them. The soap, if that's what it was, was oddly scentless. Most pre-made soap had some sort of scent, that much he knew. And the soap cakes were expensive. Could the _Taino_ really afford them? The natives had little education or job-skills. Suspiciously he eyed the partly crushed plant bulb. Was there a reason it was sitting on the laundry rock, if that's what this big flat rock was? Reaching out, he picked the bulb up and immediately saw a small round rock had been sitting right next to it, just the perfect size to fit in a woman's smaller hand. Reaching out, he picked the rock up in his other hand and quickly discovered it was slick with plant residue.

"Sir?" Gillette asked, clearly confused by the older man's odd actions.

"I'm thinking…" James commented, not looking at his two officers. A crazy thought was starting to worm itself into his brain ad it involved this little bulb. Placing the bulb into the hollow on the rock, he started to pound it with the small rounded stone. With surprising ease it was soon mashed into foamy saponin, one of the favorite cleaning agents of ancient people. Scooping some water from the river with his hand, he poured it into the shallow bowl until he had a full basin of sudsy water. "There. We have soap now. You two best start washing the mud off while I'll go dig up more of these soapy bulbs…"

Picking up the digging stick, James started to slowly walk down the edge of the riverbank looking for pink flowers. Spotting a clump of soaproot, he started to eagerly dig it up. Crouching down with his back to the river, James felt uneasy. Although the native woman had apparently washed her things here safely, it was hard for him to forget the too close call with the crocodile. The reptiles were much faster than he had ever thought. Nor had the creature appeared weak. It would be all too easy for it to sneak up from behind him, leap up and grip him in its powerful jaws. With frequent glances behind him at the water, he stabbed at the soft earth until he loosened it up enough to pull a plump bulb free. Realizing he would probably need several, he started digging up another as fast as he could. Lifting his green eyes to where Elizabeth stood with his two officers by the rock, he saw they were talking.

"Is that really soap?" Lt. Gillette eyed the sudsy liquid in the hollow rock, uncertain what he was supposed to do with it.

"The Commodore said it was." Lt. Groves commented, but he too, eyed it suspiciously. Stepping closer to his companion, his spoke in a low voice. "How are we to wash the mud off our clothing with Miss Swann present? It would be improper to remove our coats in her presence…"

"I never heard of soap coming out of a flower bulb.." Gillette admitted as his eyes turned to regard Elizabeth, who was standing a short distance away. She, too, was staring at the foamy liquid on the flat rock, curiosity in her brown eyes. The Commodore's navy blue and gold frock coat was still wrapped around her waist, hiding her torn skirts and bare legs. "And as for removing our coats, the Commodore apparently has no trouble being less than proper in front of a lady."

The two were silent for a moment, both of them watching Elizabeth.

"Are there really crocodiles on this island?" Lt. Groves asked in a whisper.

"Not that I ever heard of…" Gillette whispered back nervously. "And we've lived here for eight long years. Surely we've have seen one by now…"

"What are we to do then?" Lt. Groves whispered as he leaned close to Gillette. "We have failed in our duty as chaperones. Something has clearly happened that has ruined her dress, but we did not witness what it was. How are we to learn what has transpired?"

"James has never lied to us." Gillette reminded the other firmly. Still, doubt colored his voice slightly as both knew how much their commanding officer desired the Governor's daughter. He had been in love with her for years; everyone in the Fort knew that. "He has always been a proper gentleman. He would never do anything improper."

But if that was so, why was her skirt all torn up? And James looked anything _but_ a proper gentleman. His shirt was even partly unbuttoned, a triangle of chest showing. Nor did that bit of flesh seem to bother Miss Swann. Surely she should swoon at the sight and grow faint, as a proper young maiden should?

The two glanced towards the riverbank and noted that James was still digging up the mysterious bulbs. He had gathered a small pile of them now and they rested next to one of his buckle shoes. Every so often he would stop digging and pause to look at the river uneasily.

"He does seem uneasy." Gillette admitted. "Perhaps there are reptiles in the river."

Neither officer mentioned the other possibility out loud, that he wanted to wash away evidence. Both noticed the seeds and burrs stuck in Elizabeth's hair that suggested the possibility they had been rolling around together doing improper things. The nervousness could be a clever ruse. Although highly unlikely, it was always possible. Even when they had rescued Miss Swann from the pirates she had been neat and orderly. To see her less than pristine after several hours in the rain forest with their commanding officer was troubling.

Stepping up to Elizabeth, Lt. Gillette decided to inquire the other party involved, Groves joining him. "Are you well, Miss Swann?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for inquiring." Elizabeth replied, her brown eyes shifting from him to the river's gently rippled surface. The sun glinted off the moving surface like thousands of diamonds as the supper hour neared. As this was the tropics, the sun wasn't anywhere near setting yet and they had several good hours of daylight left. Still, long shadows were beginning to appear on the river's surface from trees overhead, casting some areas into dark shadow. Her mouth firmed, the corners turning downward. Turning, she focused her attention on the two officers. "Do you have your pistols?"

Gillette's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Of course, Miss Swann. Why do you inquire?"

"Because James is far too close to the water and a crocodile attacked me less than two hours ago!" Elizabeth cried, her voice full of emotion. "If you see any movement, you must shoot it right away!"

"Are you certain it was a crocodile?" Gillette asked. "Because we have lived here for eight long years and there have been no reports of crocodile attacks, Miss Swann. Are you certain that is what has torn your dress?"

"Yes, I'm certain!" She replied hotly, eyes flashing. "It was a giant reptile! I was sitting on the bank eating a banana and the next thing I knew this _thing_ had my skirts in its jaws and I was being dragged towards the river! James grabbed my arms and then my skirt tore. I scrambled to my feet and ran into the trees as quickly as I could! It was horrible."

"But surely reptiles are slow moving creatures?" Groves commented, his voice uncertain. "Turtles are very slow, yet they are large reptiles as well. Surely you saw it come crawling out of the water? If you were paying attention, there should have been plenty of time to get out of its way."

"This isn't some sea turtle!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her arms stiff by her sides and hands formed into fists. "It's a _crocodile_ and it moves like lightning! One moment you're alone and the next moment you're in its jaws being dragged!"

The two officers exchanged glances, uncertain what to believe.

"It's like a fresh-water shark!" Elizabeth added, aspirated.

Finally Gillette sighed loudly and turned to regard her again. "Do you have any bites?"

"No, it only bit my skirts…" Elizabeth admitted. "But you've spent all your time out at sea or locked in Fort Charles. You've no idea what's on this island! I've seen things today I've never seen before, either!"

The loud whiney of horses carried to their ears and the three turned to look back up the dirt trail towards the sugar cane fields. A soft thump was heard and then a portly figure was running slowly towards them with outstretched arms.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, oh I've been so worried!" Governor Swann cried as he hurried forward and wrapped his arms about her, the two officers quickly stepping out of the way with difficulty. The narrow bit of bare ground wasn't exactly big enough to hold so many people. "Someone informed me the horse returned to the Fort by itself and I grew so worried! Then there was that awful storm and with you out here in the wilds with all sorts of unknown things lurking in the bushes…"

The Governor's voice trailed off and he took a step backward, his hands still holding her shoulders. His eyes widened as he took in her state, his mouth dropping open. Lifting one hand from her shoulder, he poked at one of the round brown burrs that were tangled in her hair, the sharp points pricking his tender finger painfully. Jerking his hand back, he quickly stuck the injured digit into his mouth. His eyes trailed downward and for the first time he noticed that she was wearing the Commodore's flock coat tied about her waist. Pulling the finger from his mouth, he stared at the coat for a long moment, confusion clear on his slightly plump face. "Elizabeth, why are you wearing the Commodore's coat?"

"Well…" Elizabeth started to say.

"And where _is_ the Commodore?" The Governor's eyes flickered about the area until he spotted the Commodore frozen in the act of digging in the ground with a stick near the river's edge. Bewilderment flowed across Weatherby's face. "Commodore! What are you doing there? I strongly suggest you come here now and explain why my daughter has _things_ in her hair!"

James straightened to his feet as dread filling his body. This was the moment he had feared. The older man hadn't discovered the torn dress yet but it was just a matter of time now. They hadn't even had time to wash any of the mud off their clothing. Walking away from the river, he stopped in front of the Governor. He knew he looked a mess and he could see the shock in the other man's eyes as he scanned him from head to foot, taking in his pirate-like appearance. Nervously he pushed a loose piece of hair out of his green eyes, unknowingly smearing mud across his forehead.

"What has happened to you, Commodore? Where is your wig?" The Governor asked as he gawked open-mouthed. "There are things stuck all over your shirt and mud on your hose. I know it rained, but surely that couldn't account for all this! This isn't exactly entirely proper! Why, you're not even wearing your coat!"

"I've seemed to have lost my wig." James admitted, deciding that was the safest place to start.

"You've _lost_ it? Why, they cost thirty pounds!" The older man exclaimed, clearly shocked. "I had thought you more prudent than that. How did this tragedy befall you?"

"The storm caught us unawares in the field and fearing that lightning may strike your daughter out in the open, we fled into the forest." James admitted, his hands tucked behind his back. "I had hoped the trees would shelter us from the rain, but we grew slightly lost. Within short order we found the Rio Grand and the seeds clung to us as we foraged in the underbrush for fruit."

The Governor's eyes grew even wider, his face becoming pale. "You had my daughter _foraging_ for fallen fruit? That is hardly my idea of a proper date, Commodore! Nor does it explain why she is wearing your jacket in such a strange manner!"

Without waiting for a reply, the Governor's hand streaked out and gripped the coat, pulling. The mud-stained garment came free easily, exposing Elizabeth's torn dress and her bare legs. A loud gasp escaped Weatherby's open mouth, as his eyes grew wide as possible. The color drained from his face as he took in the sight. The dress's skirt was little but torn bits of water and mud stained silk. Worst, even her floor-length white petticoat was ripped to shreds, exposing her legs for everyone to see.

Gillette's and Groves' stared at the ground before their buckle shoes, embarrassed by the scene they were witnessing.

"What have you done to her?" The Governor cried, angry, as he turned to face the Commodore once again.

"Father, a crocodile did this!" Elizabeth cried as she dashed between her father and James. Determination shone in her warm brown eyes, her hair wild and loose about her shoulders. "We were sitting on the river bank eating bananas and it leaped out of the river with incredible speed. Before I knew it, it had gripped my skirts in its jaws and was dragging me towards the water! The Commodore saved me from it, but my skirts were torn. Surely it's better to have torn skirts than to be eaten by the reptile? He has been nothing but honorable and a hero, risking his own life to save mine."

"A crocodile you say?" The Governor repeated, clearly surprised. Turning, he stared at the nearby river. Sunlight gleamed on the water peacefully and birds sang in the trees. It was a beautiful spot, cheerful and serene with areas of cool shadows perfect for a nap on a hot, blistery day. Dragonflies danced in the air as they caught tiny flying insects and bees buzzed among the many blooming flowers near the water's edge. Reeds swayed with the wind, their stems making a slightly musical tinkling sound. "I was unaware there were crocodiles in the Rio Grand."

"Well, there are." James confirmed. "I assure you, Governor, I have not touched your daughter in an inappropriate way, although it may appear that way. I hadn't known about the crocs, either. The attack occurred much farther upriver, near a thundering waterfall."

"And have either of you two witnessed this attack?" Weatherby turned to stare at the two officers. "Can you confirm this was indeed a reptile that has torn my daughter's skirts?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we did not witness it." Lt. Gillette honestly said as he raised his eyes to look at the Governor, careful to keep his gaze off the man's daughter. "We did not enter the rain forest but stayed in the field…"

"So you allowed them to wonder about freely in a strange forest by themselves, with no supervision?" The Governor cried, his voice raising. "Have you no idea what the word _chaperones_ mean? This is dreadful!"

The two officers hung their heads in shame.

"Have their been any other such attacks reported that may confirm the presence of these creatures?" The Governor asked hopefully.

Lt. Gillette shook his head sadly. "No, Sir. This would be the first…"

"This is dreadful, most dreadful!" The Governor remarked, his voice sad. "With no solid proof to back your crocodile story, I'm sorry to say I have little choice but to arrest you, Commodore."

"Father, no!" Elizabeth cried, shocked. "You can't do that! It was a crocodile! Don't you believe me?"

James sighed, hanging his head. He had been expecting this since earlier this morning. He had even tried to tell Elizabeth this would happen, but she hadn't believed him. Perhaps she hadn't understood the seriousness of her torn skirts or what it suggested. In retrospect, he knew they never should have run into the rain forest at all. It had been a stupid mistake and she very well could have been killed by that mistake. Perhaps he deserved to sit locked in a cell for his poor command decisions.

"Elizabeth, there is no proof…" Her father explained. "And you very well may be under duress. We will attempt to clear this matter up quickly."

"Miss Swann, I will be fine." James attempted to reassure her.

Elizabeth turned to face James, worry clear in her amber eyes. She pressed herself into his arms, her arms going about his waist. "It's not fair they lock you up for saving me! Why do all my rescuers get arrested?"

"They are bound by the law, Miss Swann." James tried to explain, but it was difficult. She knew he was innocent of any crimes, so it wasn't exactly the same situation that had existed with Mr. Sparrow. No, he was being accused because the situation looked suspicious and that a crime _may_ have taken place. It was about honor, Elizabeth's honor. Even if they never found the crocodile, he may get off lightly by being forced to marry her in a rushed ceremony. That was considered acceptable in these conditions, especially since they were already engaged. It would be scandalous, yes. Everyone in society would know the reason a fast marriage was required and she would lose her honor. But that honor would be regained with marriage. He would rather they wait the normal time and have a proper marriage.

"But you haven't done anything!" She cried, still clinging to him.

"They do not know that." He reminded her. "I did tell you this would happen…"

James closed his eyes, enjoying holding Elizabeth in his arms. He was well aware that this might be the very last time he would be allowed to do this. Even after all the struggles in the rain forest he thought he could smell rose water on her faintly, but it was probably just his imagination. The scent was most likely coming from nearby flowers, not the sweaty woman in his arms. The thought that he may never see her again was heart-breaking and a lump formed in his throat. Not wanting to upset her more, he struggled to control his emotions.

"I never thought Father would actually arrest you…" She replied, wiping at her eyes.

Stepping forward, the Governor gripped Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her away from James. "Arrest him. And be thankful all three of you aren't under arrest! Your actions here are highly irregular! I would think after being attacked by a crocodile one would stay far from the water, yet I find you here right next to the river digging for strange bulbs. Fishy indeed!"

Gulping at the Governor's words, Gillette and Groves moved to either side of their commander and friend, gripping his arms in lack of proper irons.

The Governor carefully stepped to the water's edge and picked up several of the soaproot bulbs that James had dug up. The pockets on Weatherby's frock coat were large and deep, big enough to hold several snuffboxes at a time without bulging. Snuff was quite popular, but Elizabeth's father didn't favor the stuff. Still, he did enjoy buying the pretty boxes and storing other things in them. One never knew when one would fine a use for an empty container and he placed the three mysterious bulbs into the empty snuffbox, returning the box to his pocket. Eyeing the three Navy men with distrust, he frowned. "I'll find out what you were up to here, mark my words."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Father, they're just _soap_ bulbs!"

"Elizabeth, I'm not stupid! Soap does not come from bulbs!" The Governor angrily said as he gripped her wrist and started dragging her up the dirt trail towards the waiting carriage. Opening the door, he shoved her within. "You very well know it comes on the supply ships from England! These native barbarians never saw soap until we introduced them to it. They were all ignorant savages living in huts…"

Angry, Elizabeth sat on the cushioned seat inside the carriage, her arms crossed over her chest. Her father soon joined her in the carriage, sitting on the seat opposite her. As was proper, her father took the seat facing towards the rear of the carriage and directly behind the driver. This was so the woman could always see where the carriage was going as she had every right to the forward-facing seat. Calling instructions to the driver, the carriage slowly started to move. With difficulty, it managed to turn around on the grass and started back towards town with the three Navy men following on their horses.

Eyes locked to the Governor's carriage, James mood was bleak. A cell awaited him in Fort Charles instead of his fancy office. This was without doubt the worst date in history! Nor was he allowed to ride the horse by himself less he try to escape from his imaginary crime. Instead he was forced to sit behind Gillette and hang onto the other man less he tumble off. Riding through town in this fashion would be a spectacle and he could already imagine all the curious eyes on them. The only ray of light in this darkness was that Elizabeth would be spared the shame, hidden from prying eyes in her father's carriage. A different man in his position may be angry with his friends for not standing up for him, but James wasn't. They had told the truth and that's all he could ask of anyone. He just had to trust the facts would be revealed and he would regain his position, quickly, he hoped.

The ride through town was uneventful for James. The dirt roads were muddy after the heavy rains, the long ruts from carriage wheels filled with muddy water. Commoners scrambled out of the carriage's way, many of them not being fast enough and being sprayed with mud-colored water from the big wooden wheels. The Commodore's green eyes surveyed the streets around them, pleased there seemed to be little damage from the storm. Although he saw a few branches resting on the ground and leaves scattered everywhere, there appeared to be no serious harm done to any of the buildings. The storm had even scoured the poor section clean, the air smelling clean and fresh. Upon reaching the turn off for the St. Paul district, the carriage went its own way, the two carriage horses pulling the wheeled vehicle up into the more lofty section of Port Royal.

Alone, the two horses continued on. Most of the streets were empty, the people inside eating supper. The timing was convenient as there were few to gawk at his state of undress. Although Elizabeth found the so-called pirate look attractive, he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. He was dirty, grimy and full of sweat, the insect bites itching. He longed for a hot bath and he pondered the fact that the Governor had accidentally left his two best friends in charge of his arrest. The older man trusted them to act properly and lock him in a cell. Was Weatherby unaware they were his friends as well as his officers or was he just more concerned with getting his daughter home safely? Knowing the Governor, it was probably the latter. It was also very stupid to trust men who had failed to be proper chaperones to be reliable enough to lock him in a cell. James shook his head, slightly amused at the Governor's foolish actions. The man would never make officer in the Navy. And if he himself were a less honorable man he may take advantage of the situation, perhaps use it to escape. But he wouldn't do that. If he had to be locked in a cell, he wanted someone he could trust to be in charge of Fort Charles and that was his friend, Andrew Gillette. He probably wasn't exactly ready for the job, but he could handle it temporarily. The last thing he wanted to do was get Gillette or Groves in trouble. Both were bloody lucky they hadn't been arrested as well.

The sea scent grew stronger and all too soon they reached the waterfront. Gulls swooped overhead and the salty waves crashed against the sandy shores with their familiar sounds. The water rushing under the long wooden piers made loud gulping sounds, music to James' ears. The _Dauntless_ came into sight and his green eyes flicked to it immediately, automatically checking it over for damage. When none was evident, he breathed a slight sound of relief. With the _Interceptor_ destroyed, they were dependant on the _Dauntless_ until they received a new ship from Kingston. The other city was much larger and had a larger harbor as well. Word was a new ship was on the way but as of yet it hadn't arrived. James was eager to see the new acquisition and he hoped he wouldn't be locked in a cell when it did. That would truly be unfair.

The Fort was just ahead and then they passed through its stone gateway. The three men dismounted and the horses were led away by grooms to be wiped down and cooled off. Heading for the door, they entered the Fort proper and their footsteps reluctantly carried them down towards the cells. He had never been arrested before and his heart sped up as fresh sweat started to bead on his brow. Although he knew he was innocent, no one else did except Elizabeth. The Governor clearly didn't believe his own daughter, so how was he to get out of this? The logical answer was to _show_ the Governor a crocodile, to prove they did indeed live on the island. But the reptiles were fast and dangerous. Who would be foolish enough to go after one? Nor did he know if it was actually possible to catch one of the deadly beasts…

Did anyone care for him enough to actually risk their life trying to catch a crocodile, especially if they didn't even know if it existed? It would be a fool's errand, like chasing after the imaginary pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. But the beast _was_ real and if they weren't careful, it'll get them. James shifted his view to his two friends as they slowly went down the stone steps towards the cells, their buckle shoes echoing loudly with each step. Both men looked glum, neither happy with their upcoming task. He suspected both would be more than eager to search for the beast, but what did they know of catching large reptiles? Nothing. Like him, they were men of the sea. Nor could they abandon their posts to go hunting. Cells passed by on their right, the first few filled with various scruffy looking characters. The prisoners grew silent as walked by, dozens of eyes on them fearfully. Not one catcalled or made remarks about their muddy, seed-studded attire or damaged wigs.

Lt. Gillette stopped in front of the large cell at the end of the cellblock, keys dangling from his hand. With the prisoners at the other end James would have privacy here. The cell was little used and filled with clean hay. It also possessed a tiny window near the top to allow fresh air in. Unhappily the lieutenant unlocked the door and opened it, motioning for James to step within.

He did.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Canopy 8

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Eight

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 5,350

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

Lt. Gillette stopped in front of the large cell at the end of the cellblock, keys dangling from his hand. With the prisoners at the other end James would have privacy here. The cell was little used and filled with clean hay. It also possessed a tiny window near the top to allow fresh air in. Unhappily the lieutenant unlocked the door and opened it, motioning for James to step within.

He did.

"I'm really sorry about this." Gillette said as he closed the cell door and locked it, the keys jingling against the metal bars. "We'll find some way to clear you…"

"There must be something we can do." Lt. Groves agreed.

"We have to catch that crocodile is what we have to do." James informed them from where he stood just inside the locked cell. "But neither of you are to do that. Someone needs to run the Fort and I can't leave it vulnerable to pirate attack. That is your first responsibility."

"But Sir!" Gillette protested weakly.

"You have your orders, Lieutenant. Go and clean up. Both of you look appalling." James watched the two leave and all too soon he was left alone with his thoughts, his companions' footfalls turning into silence. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the black iron bars that separated him from freedom. Although he had acted brave and noble in front of his officers, inside he was fairly shaken. James had always believed in the legal system and the way it worked. That meant trusting only criminals were locked up, people who actually deserved it. The righteous and good, law-abiding citizens were never falsely accused and if a person was accused there must be a good reason behind it. But it wasn't so. People fell through the cracks and sometimes even the innocent were hung for someone else's crimes, the real perpetrator going free. Lifting a slightly trembling hand, he gripped the cold iron bar, his dirt-stained fingers wrapping around the cold iron.

But what would happen next? Could he trust in the law system to free him? Could Elizabeth sway her father? The Governor had been very angry and rightly so. Although nothing had actually happened, it _looked_ as if it did and that was all that counted. No, he needed to _prove_ he was innocent and that meant catching the crocodile that had caused this mess. He had studied the problem from various angels and he knew there was only one way to clear his name.

Sighing, he allowed his shoulders to slump and turned around, staring at his new home. The cell was nice as cells went and he had plenty of room. Fresh air blew in through the small window high overhead, the window covered with rusty iron bars and too small for even a child to squeeze through. Walking forward, he settled down onto the hay planning on getting some sleep. But as soon as his body touched the hay wetness started seeping into his clothes. Surprised, James touched the hay with his hand and it came away wet, water glistening on his skin. Obviously the storm had blown rain in through the window and no one had noticed or cared. "Great, just great…"

Crawling about, he settled in the driest spot he could find directly up against the cell door, determined to wait for the marines to come by on guard duty. Perhaps he could convince them to transfer him to a different cell, preferably a dry one. They were supposed to patrol the cells every hour to make sure no prisoners had escaped.

Escape…

The word whispered seductively in his mind as darkness fell, the cells only dimly lit by the flickering torches in the hall. As if of their own will, his green eyes flickered to locked door. He knew exactly how Turner had freed Sparrow; the door being lifted free of its hinges.

But I don't need to do that. I'm innocent and I'll be cleared… 

And if he escaped, that would only make him look guilty. Everyone knew that only guilty people ran from the law, as the innocent had nothing to fear. But it that was true, than why was he unjustly locked up? Could he really trust that he would be cleared? Who would catch the reptile for him? He couldn't allow Gillette and Groves to do it. They had to run Fort Charles. So whom did that leave?

No one.

The sky darkened even further, matching his bleak mood perfectly. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't come up with a single person who could catch the crocodile nor did he feel just in asking them to risk their lives. What if they were injured or even killed? Thunder rumbled in the distance, the low sound rolling across the sky like the shiny drums at his promotion ceremony. Never in his wildest dreams had he envisioned being locked within his own prison! The thunder grew closer and a brilliant flash lit up the sky, the black night turning white for a few brief seconds. Cold air blew in through the window, the icy blasts whipping around him. His clothes, wet from the brief time he had rested on the hay, did little to protect him and he soon found himself shivering against the chilly iron bars. The storm started in earnest, torrents of rain pouring down as if someone had upturned a giant bucket. The freezing drops pounded against the outer walls of the fort like the retort of pistols, some of it being blown in through the window to soak into the already sodden hay. Huddled with knees to his chest, James tried to keep himself warm and as dry as possible, wishing for his frock coat. But wishing did little good, as he knew Elizabeth still had it or perhaps the Governor.

The night slowly passed and he got little sleep, crouched against the cold iron bars. James did, however, notice the marines never patrolled past his cell. Perhaps they were unaware the cell was in use or they were derelict in their duties. Either way he had spent a miserable night huddled in a wet and cold cell. If he ever got his high-ranking position back, he silently vowed he'd do something about that window. Still, he had spent many a miserable night out at sea and this wasn't all that bad, not really. When the sun finally did rise up into the bleak morning sky, slowly changing the gray into pale blue was when the missing marines finally showed up.

Murtogg was on duty and James had little trouble convincing the man to transfer him into a different, hopefully dry cell. It was only afterwards he finally noticed who his neighbors were: part of the _Black Pearl's_ crew. They were a rough bunch; a real bloodthirsty lot and he didn't know how Elizabeth managed to survive her ordeal with them. One had a balding pate with stringy hair full of rancid grease hanging about his shoulders, his facial hair just as dirty and foul. The other was taller but just as ragged and unkempt, a dirty hand rubbing at an eye that was obviously made of wood. Their skin was reddish and spotty, full of blemishes. The pungent stench of urine and tar drifted off their clothing; a pirate's way of removing blood stains and waterproofing. Neither scent made the hunk of dry bread that was his breakfast very appealing, but he wisely nibbled on it while keeping an eye on the two pirates. If he was ever going to get out of this nightmare, he needed to keep his strength up. The bread was no worst than what was served onboard and at least here it was free of weevils. During long voyages the things always got into the food and either one ate them or picked them out.

The Commodore could feel the gaze of three eyes on him and a slightly nervous feeling settled into his stomach. Did they recognize him? James knew he was a mess, but surely the pirates weren't that stupid, were they? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that pirates would love to get him alone, most likely murder him for the countless comrades of theirs he had hung over the years. It would be a coup for sure, a good way to make themselves famous as no other Navy officer had hung as many pirates as he had. Consciously slouching his shoulders, he leaned against the cold iron bars of his cell and tried to appear relaxed. He didn't think they could get at him, but it was best to play it safe anyway. Tearing another hunk off bread of the large piece he had been given, he chewed it slowly and gazed back at them. Perhaps, just perhaps, this would be a good opportunity to learn more about his quarry so he could catch them better in the future.

"What are ye in fer?" The shorter one asked him through the bars separating their cells, his eyes glinting slightly yellowish. The pirate's dark jacket hung open, revealing a chest covered in hair. "I've never seen ye before, not that that matters any. That stuffed shirt will hang us all the same…"

"I don't want my neck stretched…" The taller one commented as he moved a sunburned hand to his thin neck in worry, a hunk of half-eaten bread in the other. "The name's Ragetti and this is Pintel, Pint fer short. We're part of Barbossa's crew…"

"Was. He ain't around no more and Jack has flown free like he always does. Don't know how he does it, that Jack." Pintel corrected his friend quickly as he moved closer to the bars to stare through the gaps. "So, what's yer name?"

"James." The Commodore replied honestly. It was better to tell the truth then to make up a lie he'd forget later. Besides, his name was common enough and there were many pirates that shared his given name and at least two of them on the warrants posted around Port Royal. Remembering to hide his cultured voice somewhat, he answered the original question. "I assaulted the Governor's daughter…"

Pintel's face grew dark, an angry scowl appearing on his greasy face. The scowl caused his upper lip to curl upward, revealing a mouth full of badly decayed teeth. Fist clutching the iron bar, the pirate glared at him. "Ye better not have done anything to Poppet…"

"Yeah, only we're allowed to scare her," Ragetti added as he too moved closer to the bars, anger glinting in his one real eye. "We're her pirate friends and she's a right pirate she is, knows the Code and all. I reckon one day she'll be one. Still, it's not right ye be assaulting her and all…"

Surprise shot through James. These pirates were actually defending Elizabeth and seemed genuinely angry with him for attacking her! How could this be? He knew she thought pirates were exciting, but why should these two care about her welfare? It made no sense whatsoever and that ate at him like an itch he couldn't scratch. Crossing his arms over his chest, he studied the two from under his mat of burr-filled hair, as his mood once again grew dark. "What's it to you? I hardly doubt you would know her."

"Well, we do." Pintel confirmed as he continued to frown at the Commodore. Weak beams of morning sunlight filtered in through the cell's single window high above, casting one side of the pirate's scraggly face into deep shadow. "And she be our friend and sailed with us on the _Pearl_. She freed us from the curse with that Aztec coin…"

"Yeah, or we'd still be cursed to this day." Ragetti nodded and bit into his piece of bread, chewing. It didn't matter to either of them that it had been Will's blood they had needed to lift the curse; Elizabeth had brought them the coin and she knew all about pirates. That and she had been bold and beautiful. Even Barbossa hadn't hurt her; just cut her hand a wee bit. After swallowing the chewed bread, a worried look appeared on the tall pirate's face. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"No, I didn't hurt her…" James admitted, unsure of how much he should admit. It was obvious they thought him a scoundrel like they were and most likely think he set upon her in some dark alley of Port Royal. And no matter how hard he tried to keep the town clean and decent, shadowy areas always appeared and filled with riffraff. Patrolling didn't seem to stop the scoundrels, either. They grew cleverer and avoided the law like scurrying rats. He certainly couldn't tell them the truth: that he had gone out on a date with her. He was pretending to be a scoundrel as they were and they knew that she'd never date a scoundrel. Nor could he allow them to learn his true identity as that could put him into a dangerous situation.

"But ye said ye attacked her…" Pintel repeated, his expression still dark. "Ye better not be lying to us. When we get out of here and we find out ye were lying about hurting our Poppet, ye better hope that stiff stretched yer neck real good or we'd be coming after ye…"

"I doubt you'd be able to get out of these cells…" James replied dryly, surmising the stiff they were referring to was his clean self. Well, he certainly couldn't hang himself. And he truly hoped the Governor wouldn't go that far. Still, his future at the moment was very uncertain and in limbo somewhere. Gripping one of the cool iron bars, James pulled on it unsuccessfully. Turner had done an excellent job when he had constructed the prison cells, the bars strong and true. "Anymore than I can. They seem very solid."

"Hahaha!" Ragetti laughed, mirth lighting his face up for a brief moment. "Ye must be new to this. Pint and I have been in worst places than this and we've always escaped with our skin attached, didn't we, Pint?"

"Don't be telling him our secrets!" Pintel slapped Ragetti, annoyance clear on his rounded face. "He said he attacked Poppet, remember?"

"But he said he didn't hurt her none…"

"Well, we don't know that now do we? He looks like a liar to me."

"But we've lied, too…" Ragetti admitted, clearly confused.

"That don't matter. What matters is we don't know him and he attacked our Poppet. So unless we see that she's OK we won't know for certain now will we? If he was any decent sort of pirate he'd go get a woman in Tortuga like the rest of us instead of attacking a fine lady like Poppet."

James green eyes shifted from one to the other as they argued. It was becoming clear the stout one with the greasy baldpate was the leader, the other the follower. Being true pirates, they also seemed to think they could escape easily and he noted that he might need to do that in the future if things with the Governor didn't clear up. The cells were built solid and escape-proof, which was a fact. So unless they received help from someone within the fort he just didn't see how they could possibly get out. But then, they were pirates and far more experienced at this sort of thing than he was.

Rapid footsteps on the stone stairs caught his attention and he turned his head to see who was coming into the cell area. The faint golden glow of a lantern soon appeared, then a delicate arm covered in white silk. Soon Elizabeth stepped into view, her hair once again neat and piled high on her head. He had no idea how her maids had pulled the various seeds and burrs from her shiny locks, but he was sure it had not been pleasant. In fact, it was a miracle she had any hair left at all. Shame filled him as he realized he hadn't even tried to remove the ones in his own hair and he fervently hoped she wouldn't notice. He was an awful mess with his shirt hanging open and his leggings covered in mud with various weeds sticking to the once fine fabric. A whiff of air reminded him he hadn't bathed yet, the sour scent of old sweat clinging to him and the ruined clothing he wore.

Elizabeth hurried off the last step into the stone corridor, her heeled shoes echoing loudly on the hard surface. From somewhere behind her came the muffled shout of one of the marines, no doubt Murtogg. It was becoming quite clear she had barreled her way past the startled guard and straight into the cell area, possibly without permission. A slight smile graced James' lips, as this was exactly the sort of thing he expected from her; although it appalled him that the marine failed so badly at his duties. She had doubtless misused her father's authority as Governor to gain entrance. Holding the lantern high, she ignored the rude catcalls from the more rowdy prisoners and eagerly peered into each cell as she passed it. Upon spotting him, she rushed forward and gripped his hands through the bars as best she could. "Oh, James, I'm so sorry but Father refuses to listen to me about the crocodile! I've told him countless times exactly what has happened but he won't believe it until he sees one with his own eyes!"

"Hey! You can't be down here!" Murtogg stumbled down the last few steps in a sudden rush and almost collided with the nearest wall. Straightening up, he held his weapon at the ready. The sharp point swayed unsteadily in the air and it lowered noticeably when she raised a questioning brow in his direction.

"Do I look like a threat?" She asked him innocently as she turned to face him, her long gown and petticoat rustling against the rough stone floor.

James was suddenly reminded of the two so-called women who had been in the rowboat out at the Isla de Muerta and how he had not fired at them because he had saw them as harmless. His eyes suddenly shifted to the two pirates in the next cell over and realization dawned in his mind. Those two had been the ones dressed as ladies in bonnets, dresses and parasols! Mr. Murtogg clearly had a lot to learn about females.

"Oh, it's you, Miss Swann. You hurried past so quickly I didn't see it was you…" Murtogg replied as he lowered his weapon. "It's not often anyone comes a visiting down here…"

"I've come to see James." She stated and then turned her attention back to the Commodore, ignoring the red-coated marine. Her brown eyes were sad, tears threatening to spill. "What are we going to do? Father won't let you out until he has one of those awful reptiles as proof! I had hoped he had come around by now but he hasn't budged an inch!"

James felt her grip on his hands tighten and it pained him to see her so upset. It was entirely his fault, of course, as he never should have taken her on such a date in the first place. It had been highly improper and he had known it; he had only done it to please her. Still, the incident seemed to have strengthened her feelings for him. She seemed to favor gallant men who risked their lives for her and he had done just that, fighting the giant reptile with his sword. He could feel the three eyes of the pirates on them, their mouths hanging open dumbly, as they listened intently to every word. It didn't seem right that such scoundrels witnessed what should have been a private moment between the two of them. He knew he should say something to reassure her that it would all work out in the end, but he just didn't see how.

"There must be something we can do!" She insisted, her eyes sparkling in the weak sunlight shining through the window high in his cell; the light revealing the countless bug bites and red scratches that marred her once perfect skin. Her brows moved and he could almost see the idea forming in her quick mind and that caused his stomach to take a sudden plunge. He knew her adventure aboard the _Pearl_ had made her reckless and almost as bad as Mr. Turner.

"Elizabeth, promise me you'll do nothing!" James pleaded as cold fear shot through him. "I do not want you sneaking back out there. It's too dangerous!"

"I'll ask Will to help us…" She replied as she paused a moment to peer over her shoulder at Murtogg. The marine, however, wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation but concerned with the more dangerous prisoners in the cell nearest the stairs. They were making some sort of fuss and trying to scare him. Unfortunately, it looked like they were succeeding. Turning back towards her fiancé, she pressed herself closer to the bars. "He'll be able to do something I'm sure."

"Mr. Turner is a _blacksmith_. He knows no more about crocodiles than we do. Asking him to go after one will only mean his death and I cannot have that."

"Will is a good man!" Elizabeth insisted, her voice rose in clear annoyance. "He'll gladly help you and all you want to do is sit in this cell? Doing nothing will not clear your name. Someone has to do _something_!"

James sighed. He knew Elizabeth was right. "I am aware that Mr. Turner is a good man, but I cannot allow him to risk his life for me anymore than I'll allow Andrew and Theo. It would be a suicide mission without the proper knowledge."

"You want to catch a crocodile?" A voice interrupted them.

Startled by the intrusion into their conversation, James turned to stare at the one-eyed pirate, Ragetti. The tall man was looking at them expectantly, waiting for a reply. Elizabeth wasted no time and hurried closer to the two pirates, her brown eyes full of hope.

"Yes, we want to catch one. Do you know how to do that?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"'Course I do. Seen them catch 'gators up in Acadiana. Ugly brutes but good tastin' once ye cook them up." Ragetti licked his lips at the memory. "Farthest north I've ever been. All swamps it is, no gold or jewels though…"

"You aint seen no 'gator!" Pintel butted in, frowning. "Don't me making up no lies…"

"I haven't always traveled with you, Pint. I've been to those poor Colonies, them ones they started up north on the mainland. They aint got nothing but trees, savages and freezin' weather. Acadiana was a bit better weather-wise, but then it be all stinkin' foul water worst then a bilge and filled with them 'gators. Snap your legs clean off they will or drag you down into the depths! They like eatin' rotten corpses…"

"But how do you catch one?" Elizabeth repeated, her voice urgent.

"You have to be mad to do it…" Ragetti admitted as he leaned closer to Elizabeth, his single eye taking on a far-away gaze as he remembered the past. "Ya take a long pole with a loop of rope on one end and toss it over the 'gator's head. Then when ye got it a bunch o' men pile on its back so it can't go anywhere. Then ye tie its mouth shut and ya got it. But why would ye want it?"

"Because I went on a date with James and one of them tore my dress…" Elizabeth admitted to the two pirates, her chin pointing up into the air slightly.

Pintel's dark eyes widened in surprise at her words. "You went out with the likes of him? Poppet, I thoughts yer were engaged to that fancy stiff o' a Commodore…"

"Yeah," Ragetti nodded his head. "Ands ye got that other bloke, too, Bootstrap's son. Why go out with this scoundrel? He looks no better than us and we aint covered in mud! At least we keep ourselves clean and all…"

"I highly doubt that…" James commented dryly from within his cell. Even under the dried-on mud he knew he was far cleaner than the two pirates. Still, his mind turned over the information he had just received. He didn't know how reliable Ragetti was or if it was even true, but it did seem feasible, dangerous, yes, but possible if one was quick and had lady luck on their side. It was also clear a multi-person job and something he couldn't attempt on his own. The reptile most likely weighed around five hundred pounds if not more and was extremely vicious. Nor did he know if the technique worked equally well on crocodiles as it did on these 'gators Ragetti was referring to. James was a man of the sea and knew almost nothing of other creatures.

"So why ya dump the rich Commodore for this chump…" Pintel asked Elizabeth and then turned his sharp gaze onto James, carefully scrutinizing his muddy clothes. "Them be some mighty fine leggings under that mud and that boot buckle looks like pure silver…"

Nervousness started to bubble in James' stomach. It would be horrendous if the pirates actually figured out who he was and he'd never live it down. They'd go to Tortuga and tell all their buddies how the mighty Commodore Norrington was locked up in his own fort!

"And they seem to fit real well, too…" Ragetti commented as he too started to examine James' clothing. "It don't look like he stole them buckle shoes off no corpse…"

A broad grin spread across Pintel's face. "Why, I believe it _is_ Commodore James Norrington! Fancy that, locked ye in yer own cells did they? Them people have no respect fer anyone these days. What's the world coming to I ask ye when a person can't even do a bit o' honest pirating? But since ye didn't hurt Poppet any, we'll show ye how to escape so ye can go catch that croc."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Nine

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 3700

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

A broad grin spread across Pintel's face. "Why, I believe it _is_ Commodore James Norrington! Fancy that, locked ye in yer own cells did they? Them people have no respect fer anyone these days. What's the world coming to I ask ye when a person can't even do a bit o' honest pirating? But since ye didn't hurt Poppet any, we'll show ye how to escape so ye can go catch that croc."

"Pirating has never been honest." James reminded them, allowing the culture back into his voice as he straightened his posture. It was useless to hide his identity on these two now as the gig was up. "Stealing is a crime, not only against man but against God as well. One must think of the afterlife and what will become of your immortal souls. Do you wish to spend eternity in the fiery pits for a few lifted coins?"

Ragetti's eyes widened in fright upon hearing James' words. "I don't like fire! What do ye mean an eternity in a fiery pit? I never heard such a thing before…"

"Pay him no heed. He be lying to ye!" Pintel quickly replied, a scowl on his face. "It's that religious nonsense!"

"It's clearly stated right in the Bible." James explained as he continued watching the two pirates. He really didn't think they could be saved, but if he could turn even one of them from a life of crime it may be worth it. Still, he needed their help apparently if he were to get his old life back and escape from jail. The thin one had already instructed him on how to catch a crocodile; of course, he didn't know if it was true or a made up story. With pirates one never knew.

"But what if it's true, Pint? He be educated and all…" Ragetti added, a worried expression on his face. "I don't want to be burned! That be worse than drowning or getting ate by a shark!"

"Aint gonna happen. Use yer head!" Pint slapped Ragetti on the shoulder, an annoyed expression on his face. "He just wants ye to stop stealing! Then he can go relax in that fancy office on a fancy chair with his feet up on the desk instead of chasing pirates! And what would we have? No coin and starving bellies, that's what!"

"And what has pirating done for you?" James asked them, gazing at them steadily through the bars that separated them from him. "You have ragged clothes covered in tar, no home, uncertain income, fellows who would quickly turn on you if given the opportunity and no marriage prospects whatsoever. And the noose is always looming in your future. Is that what you truly desire?"

"Uhhh…." Ragetti turned to look at Pintel, uncertainty on his greasy face. "Is that what we want, Pint? When he says it like that, it don't sound so good…"

"That's because he never was a pirate. He be brainwashing you!" Pintel slapped Ragetti a second time, harder this time. "Besides, he left out the _good_ parts, like the parties in Tortuga! There we be heroes! The loot buys us all the rich food, rum and female companionship we want. His life aint so great anyway. Why, he can't even _touch_ her. What good's a woman if ye can't touch them? Why ye think they parade around in them navy suits pretending they be all honorable and as passionate as a stone statue? What woman wants a stone statue? None I say, unless they be dead and then they don't care."

Ragetti laughed, his mouth open wide to reveal decayed teeth. Lifting a dirty hand, he wiped the tears from his face. "Ye be so funny Pint!"

James frowned. Pirates weren't heroes; they were criminals. Still, it was good to know how they saw themselves and he filed the information away for future use. Bragging about their exploits probably went with the so-called job and they no doubt exaggerated as well. Humility was unknown to them, as well as the fact that pride was a sin. Still, he couldn't allow the slight to women pass, especially since they have mentioned it in front of Elizabeth. "Women should be respected, not treated as you no doubt do rudely."

Pintel busted out laughing and Ragetti soon joined him, the two leaning against each other. Tears ran down their faces, leaving wet streaks behind.

"Did ye hear that? Thinks it's rude! Well, I never heard them complaining, neither before or after." Pintel laughed.

"And they appreciate the coin we give 'em." Ragetti added honestly.

Elizabeth had stood silently outside the two cells and she looked curiously at the pirates, clearly puzzled by their words.

Growing angry, James glared at them with green eyes. "Leave such talk in Tortuga, not here in front of Miss Swann! Less I change my mind and not allow you to slip away from here."

Pintel's eyes widened this time. "You'll let us go?"

"If you can get me out of this cell so I can catch that crocodile to prove my innocence, I will. Without your knowledge I would have no idea how to catch the reptile, as I know nothing of that animal." James felt slightly guilty for allowing these two to escape, but then, perhaps they weren't as bad as the other pirates. They were protective of Elizabeth it seemed and perhaps that was enough. Nor did they appear to be hardened killers. "Getting out of Port Royal, however, will be up to you. I cannot promise that the marines won't capture you again once you escape."

"Be a snap!" Pintel waved his hand in dismissal. "Them marines be idiots! You know that…"

James sighed but he knew it was true. Many of them were as brainless as the bumbling pair of Murtogg and Mullroy. They were trained and they knew how to use their weapons, but they had trouble with making decisions. They needed supervision and behaved best when they were given firm orders. And even with firm orders, they often went astray if no officers were present to watch over them. How Sparrow had gotten onto the Dauntless while it was in dock was a good example. He had told them some exciting tale and both of them had been captivated by his sweet words!

"Ye best go get a long metal rod with a rope on the end." Ragetti told Elizabeth through the bars in a soft whisper, his good eye on the marine who still stood near the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, and when ye leave make sure he goes with you." Pintel pointed a thumb at Murtogg. The marine was shoving the pointed end of his weapon at the rowdy pirates that were locked in the first cell next to the stairs, a frightened expression on his face. "He can't be here when we escape!"

"And it best be strong." Ragetti pointed out, concern on his face. "Gators are bad but I thinks crocs be worst. They be meaner or so I heard."

"I'll go ask Will." Elizabeth whispered to them, her face close to the bars. Turning to James, she gripped his hand again, uncaring that it was dirty. "After you escape, go hide in the blacksmith shop. Will and I can meet you there with that metal rod."

Excitement clearly shone in Elizabeth's brown eyes. Her hand shot through the bars and gripped his white shirt, her fingertips momentarily brushing against his chest. To James utter surprise, she yanked him forward. Caught off balance, he fell forward against the bars and the next moment he felt her lips pressing against his own. Kissing was the last thing on his mind at the moment but he wasn't about to protest, so he kissed her back. Her lips were warm and soft against his own, her sweet perfume filling his nose. The kiss continued for a few heartbeats and then she pulled away, a slightly contented expression on her face. "You look like a pirate."

He was an utter mess and she thought he looked good? James sighed and realized he had better keep his 'pirates clothes' once he was cleared and got his job back, as he would clearly need them to keep Elizabeth happy!

"I'll see you later." Elizabeth whispered to him, and then daintily lifted her long skirts to head back up the stairs, the glowing lantern in one hand. Sweeping pass Murtogg, she loudly spoke. "I'll be leaving now. Could you please escort me to the exit? This damp and chill place has made me unwell."

Murtogg jumped to attention and half saluted her, until he apparently remembered she wasn't in the navy. But there was no hiding the pleasure on his face that they were leaving the cell area. "Right away, Miss Swann. The cells aren't really a place for a lady…"

Their footsteps on the stone stairs echoed for a few minutes and then silence returned. The silence, however, was short lived.

"See? She doesn't want no stone statue!" Pintel remarked, his yellowish eyes locked on James, a smirk on the pirate's face. "You best remember that. Ol' Pint is giving you good advice. I knows a lot about women."

Red creeped up into James' face. He didn't cherish the idea those two had witnessed the kiss.

"Oh, look! He's blushing! Isn't that cute, Pint?"

"Just shows his inexperience." Pintel remarked, grinning. "That's OK though. She'll make a right good pirate of ye in the end. Tis a good start you have already."

"Are we escaping or not?" James finally asked, shoving his embarrassment on the side. Besides, nothing could be more embarrassing then getting caught by the Governor in his present ragged state. Now that had been truly shameful, as James had always kept himself neat and clean as any sailor or officer in the British Royal Navy would. To do otherwise is unthinkable.

"Of course." Pintel reached up into sleeve and soon pulled out a long sausage of questionable freshness and origin. The pirate held it up before James' green eyes for a moment, a grin plastered on his face. "See? I know all about that mutt with the keys and so I had this tucked away for an emergency. Dogs like meat and they'll forever be your best friend if you give 'em some."

Surprise at the pirate's cleverness shot through him.

Pintel knelt down by the cell's door and wiggled the sausage through the bars. "Here poochy, poochy, poochy! Look what ol' Pintel has for you, a nice juicy sausage!"

Ragetti snickered and put a hand over his mouth.

Within moments the dog in question appeared from somewhere down the hall. It was a shaggy mutt with ruffled white fur, dark floppy ears and warm brown eyes. A set of keys dangled from its partly open mouth, the keys hanging from a large metal loop. The dog paused for a moment where it was, staring at the offered sausage.

"Come on, poochie! Look what I have, a nice juicy sausage!" Pintel waved the sausage a bit more but was careful not to stick it too far between the bars. "It's all yours if you come over here…"

The dog took a few steps forward, its tail waving. Then it closed the distance between them, dropping the keys onto the floor just outside the cell so it could grab the sausage. Closing its mouth around the smelly length of meat, the dog pulled at it and Pintel released his grip on it to grab the keys. Laughing, the pirate stood and shoved the key into the lock, turning. There was a loud click and he shoved the door open.

James gawked at him, mouth partly open. Only a pirate would be so devious and this one was apparently cleverer than the others. Why hadn't he thought of that? And why did they trust that dog with the keys in the first place? It wasn't even a proper guard dog.

The dog moved out of the pirate's way as the cell door swung open, the mutt dragging his partly eaten sausage with him. Sharp teeth flashed in the torchlight and in the next second the hunk of meat was gone. The mutt licked its black lips and sat down on its haunches, watching Pintel hopefully as he emerged from the cell, his companion hot on his heels. Snickering filled the air as the two congratulated each other on their successful escape.

Doubt filled James' mind as he watched them. Would they really free him as they had promised? Perhaps he had been a fool to think they would, for surely pirates only helped themselves. Yes, unlocking his cell would take only an extra moment, but surely they had no reason to do so since they were already free. But to his utter astonishment, Pintel moved quickly and unlocked his cell and pulled the door open, then handed the keys back to the dog. "Come on! We better hurry and get out of here before that dumb marine returns!"

They gathered their possessions from where they hung on hooks opposite the cells, and then carefully climbed the stairs. Checking that no guards were in sight, James led them towards a little used side door; pausing only to grab a Bible that sat on a table in a side room. It was one of the books that they often read from before they hung the pirates and belonged to the Fort. James knew he could easily buy another to replace it, so he felt no qualms in giving it away. Taking the book, he handed it to Ragetti. "Here. Take it and read it."

Surprise appeared on the tall man's face, but he took the book. "I'll read it for sure. No one's ever given me anything before. That's mighty nice of ye. I want to save my soul, I certainly do!"

The three men peered around corners and somehow managed to sneak out of Fort Charles without being seen. From there they split up and went their own way. Pintel and Ragetti stole a rowboat someone had carelessly left unattended by the water's edge, the dog leaping into the boat with them much to their surprise. They wasted little time making for open water and freedom, the dog grinning up at Pintel from behind the key ring in his mouth.

James hid under a bridge for a moment, watching the two pirates make their getaway. Even more surprising was the fact that as of yet no alarm had been sounded. The guards were even more lax in their duties than he had feared and he would have to address the issue once he got his commission back from the Governor. Safely out of sight for the moment, he took a few minutes to pull most of the seeds and burrs from his dark hair, grooming with his fingers. It wasn't a proper grooming as he didn't have a mirror, comb and brush, but perhaps it would be good enough to get by the average person. Sneaking about would attract more attention than simply strolling down the street and that's how he'd do it. If Sparrow, a wanted pirate in several ports, could saunter around Port Royal in broad daylight, well, then so could he! Picking up a stick washed ashore by the tide, he bent and used it to scrape most of the dried mud off his buckle shoes and hose. It wasn't perfect by a long shot, but hopefully it was passable.

Taking a deep breath, he inched to the bridge's edge and peered out. The town was starting to come awake and there were already people out about on the dirt streets. Workers carried cargo onto nearby ships in various containers, ranging from sugar to bananas. Without his fancy jacket he could pass for just another resident or crewmember if people didn't notice his fine shoes and the silver buckles. Not wanting to waste any more time, James stepped out into the open and started walking at a moderate rate. Walking too fast would attract attention and he didn't want to appear that he was fleeing in any manner. People would surely remember a running man but not one just walking by. His heart thudded loudly in his chest and he felt as if everyone was staring at him, ready to shout. But the minutes ticked by and no shout was raised. He took the first street that led away from the Fort and continued on his way towards the blacksmith shop, unsure what he would find there.

Since Elizabeth had chosen him over Mr. Turner, he hadn't interacted with the young man in any way. What sort of reception would he receive? Would young Will help him as Elizabeth seemed to think or would he harbor feelings of jealousy? Mr. Turner had made his feelings very clear that day when Jack had escaped being hung, declaring his love for Miss Swann openly. Surely two men in love with the same woman was a recipe for disaster…

The shop was just ahead now, as it hadn't been far from the bridge at all. Reaching it, he pushed at the big door and it opened without problem. A second later he slipped within, closing it behind himself. The shop was dim but rapidly growing brighter as the sun moved higher up into the sky. The interior was already scorching, the fire roaring further towards the back. The donkey stood there gazing at him but he ignored it. Glancing about, he was relieved to see Mr. Brown was nowhere in sight nor were his bottles of drink. Will and Elizabeth were and she hurried to his side now.

"You made it!" She exclaimed happily as she took his hand and pulled him over by the blacksmith. She then pointed to a long metal pole that rested on a nearby table. "See? Will made the crocodile rod so we can catch it now!"

"Thank you, Mr. Turner. I'll see you're paid for your work as soon as I get my commission back, after I show the reptile to the Governor." James picked the long piece of metal up and started to string a thick rope through the opening on one end. He would use sailor knots to secure it. In many ways it would be like lassoing, except the pole would give them more control than a regular loop of rope. The rod's true purpose was to keep the creature a safe distance away when they first captured it, less it bite someone's leg. They would need more rope to tie the creature up as well.

"I want to go with you." Will stated as he put his tools away in the proper spots. "There's no way you could catch such a thing by yourself. It obviously requires several men."

"It's dangerous and I don't want to put your life at risk." James warned, unsure why the young man was willing to help him. Had Elizabeth talked him into it or had he volunteered by himself?

"I already faced danger with the pirates." Will replied honestly. "And I have swords right here, so I'll be ready for any hungry crocodile."

"Very well, but we best hurry. I doubt if the prison escape has gone unnoticed this long. The guards were unbelievable lax at their duties, but surely even they would notice two empty cells." James finished tying the rope onto the long pole and gathered the extra rope they would need, putting it around his shoulder to carry it more easily. "In fact, that escape was far to easy…"

"So, how are we going to get there?" Elizabeth asked, her brown eyes locked on James as she held a sharp sword in her hand. "By land or up the river?"

"You are staying here!" James ordered her, shock plain in his green eyes. "You think I would put you in danger again, knowing this time that there are crocodiles? I would be risking your life, on purpose!"

"I'm not some porcelain plate or fragile flower!" She insisted, raising her chin defiantly as her eyes glowed hotly. "I blew pirates down in that cave or have you forgotten? I'll stay away from the water, but I want to go with you. It would drive me mad if I had to sit here while you two were out risking your lives and I didn't know what was happening."

James remembered how worried he had been while Elizabeth had been missing, kidnapped by the pirates. Although he wasn't allowed to show it, he had been deeply troubled, a thousand bad thoughts racing through his mind at night and during the day. Pirates were ruthless and they could have done anything to her; only their curse had apparently stopped them. Now he was asking her to sit here mutely and suffer the same worries and fears. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed. He suspected he was going to cave in to her demands any minute or she would follow along on her own somehow because that's how she was. "Very well, but promise me you'll be careful."

Just then the door creaked open, startling the three of them. It was still early and Will knew his shop rarely got customers at this hour, most folk liking to sleep in a bit. Only farmers and sailors got up this early, and Will, of course.

Fear at being caught leaped through James and he sought a hiding spot, but then it was too late. His two lieutenants stood in the doorway looking at the three of them.

"So, when do we leave?" Gillette asked.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Canopy 10

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Ten

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves, Will

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 4200

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

"So, when do we leave?" Gillette asked.

"You let me escape." James stated as the reason for the ease of his escape became plain. At first he had thought it was just plain luck that no guards had spotted them and the alarm hadn't sounded. But the sudden appearance of his two lieutenants so quickly after his escape proved otherwise. Had they ordered the guards elsewhere for a time being so he could slip out of the fort unnoticed? He had left them in charge but he had expected them to do the proper thing. But what was the proper thing? Things had been plain and simple before his arrest; now they were muddled and confused. A frown crossed his face as he realized they had now put their careers in jeopardy for his sake. "You could face a court martial because of this."

"You can't clear your name while sitting in a cell." Lt. Gillette reminded him as he stepped into the blacksmith shop, Lt. Groves fast on his heels. The two were once again proper and clean, their fresh navy uniforms spotless. "You yourself stated the only way to do that is to catch the crocodile responsible for your dilemma. We wish to accompany you in this endeavor for surely one man cannot capture such a creature."

"And if there is a crocodile in the area, surely it's our duty to find it and kill the beast before it harms an innocent civilian." Lt. Groves added, his hand briefly brushing against the pistol hanging from his belt as if he intended to shoot the hungry menace.

The momentarily ex-commodore sighed. It was obvious the two men were devoted to him and determined to risk their lives no matter what he said. Their loyalty warmed his heart, but he feared he might be leading them to their death. Yet Theo was correct. They had a duty to the civilian population and the last thing he desired was for a child to be snatched in those awful jaws. "Very well, but please realize this is extremely dangerous and something we are ill suited to. We're sailors, not experienced hunters. I know nothing of the behavior of crocodiles except what I saw yesterday and that is very little. You may very well lose a limb or meet a terrible death between crushing jaws. I have to do this. You do not. Is this clear, what you're risking?"

"We risk that everyday out at sea." Andrew Gillette simply said.

It was true. Working on a ship was dangerous and sailors often lost limbs due to falling parts, accidents or getting a body part caught in the thick ropes. Storms could snap the mast and send everything above raining down onto the crew from sharp dagger-like splinters of wood to the crushing mast itself. Then there was the always-present risk of drowning or getting ate by sharks. Many a sailor also lost an eye, just as the tall pirate had. And that was just the everyday ship life or storms; pirates added even more dangers.

"Very well. Miss Swann and Mr. Turner will be accompanying us." James informed them matter-of-factly as he stood holding the long metal bar in his hands. "Mr. Ragetti was kind enough to inform me of a possible way to catch a crocodile. However, I'm uncertain if the information is accurate or reliable. Still, we must do something."

Andrew and Theo exchanged glances with each other; surprised by the fact that not only would a blacksmith would be accompanying them but Miss Swann as well. It was highly unorthodox to say the least.

"Miss Swann, surely you'd rather stay here, where it's safe…" Andrew began, concern in his voice. Upon seeing the fiery look in her brown eyes he quickly shut up. It was no secret that she often did things that no proper lady dare do, like deck it out with pirates. Her success on her recent adventure had made her bolder than ever apparently. "But what of your father? Surely he will realize you're missing?"

"Father is preoccupied at the moment." Elizabeth replied as she helped herself to a sharp sword hanging from the circular rack, testing its weight in her hand. Satisfied, she gave it a few practice swings that clearly showed she had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes lit up as the blade whistled through the air with quick swishes, swishes that made all the men in the room step back. "A ship arrived in port from his tailor and he is gushing over his new clothing…"

It was no secret that Governor Swann enjoyed wearing fine clothes and kept up with all the latest fashion.

"Now if you excuse me, I will go change." Elizabeth informed them as she placed the sword onto a nearby table next to some tools, picking up a bundle none of the men had noticed before.

"Change?" James asked, clearly confused. The bundle in her arms looked very familiar, the red and white reminding him of the uniforms the marines wore. She had borrowed a uniform once before, but it was only due to lack of proper attire when they had rescued her from that deserted island along with Mr. Sparrow. He had been sure she had given that particular uniform back hadn't she? For a woman couldn't run about wearing men's clothing!

"Yes, change!" Elizabeth stuck her chin up into the air, a defiant glint in her eye. "Surely you don't expect me to ruin _this_ gown as well, do you? You know very well it'll get snagged on every branch or bramble, tearing! I need to move freely so I can escape on that crocodile on the chance it comes near me again. Of course, I'll have this sword…"

Alarm bells were ringing in James head upon hearing her words. "Please say you're not going to _use_ that sword. Elizabeth, you don't know the first thing about fencing!"

"Would you rather I be defenseless?"

"No, of course not!" He quickly added, still horrified by the idea that she might believe she could defend herself just because she had a sword. It took years of proper training to use a sword efficiently and that was against another person. This was a dangerous animal, one covered in thick, hard scales. The sword may not even pass through its outer armor nor were her arms very strong. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless and you'll only use the sword in self-defense, if it comes too close to you."

"Of course! I'm not stupid!" Elizabeth replied as she carried her pile of red and white clothing towards the side door that most visitors to the blacksmith shop didn't even notice. It led to the small living quarters that Will and Mr. Brown shared, sort of like a very small house – small to Elizabeth that is. With Mr. Brown passed out in his bedroom, Elizabeth could change in privacy. A short time later she emerged in her new outfit of white pants and red jacket.

"Where did she get the marine outfit from?" Theo whispered to Andrew and James.

"She must have borrowed it this morning from the fort…" Andrew whispered back.

"Her father is going to kill me…" James moaned to himself. What in the world had possessed him to allow this behavior from her? Proper ladies didn't dress in men's clothing and swing swords about! It was outrageous and yet he was allowing it. He shouldn't even permit her to come on this journey, yet he was. Why? Had love made him blind?

If I don't stop this crazy behavior now she'll want to do it all the time and before long I'll end up teaching her how to use a sword…

It wasn't proper…

But knowing self-defense would be good. If more pirates would attempt a kidnapping she could fend them off…

Elizabeth's safety came first, of course. They would just have to keep a close eye on her. He watched silently as she placed the sword in her belt and then took a second one off the rack for good measure. She was becoming bolder than ever since her kidnapping, as he was sure she never would have attempted this sort of thing before. Why, she was wearing men's clothing right in front of him and his officers without batting an eyelash! Nor did Mr. Turner see anything wrong with this, he noted.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Elizabeth asked the four men after she shoved the second sword through her belt.

"We could go up river in a longboat." Theo suggested. "It would be much faster than walking or taking a horse…"

"Are you crazy? Those things are in the water!" Elizabeth cried, horrified. "It could knock the boat over and eat us!"

"But it's an animal, Miss Swann." Theo reminded her. "Sharks and whales never bother our ships at sea. They do not know we are on it. To them we are surely large, floating rocks. And certainly reptiles have small brains?"

"How big is this animal?" Will asked, speaking up for the first time. "We have to think of not only catching it but how we're going to transport it back to Port Royal, to show it to the Governor."

"Good thinking, Mr. Turner." James smiled at the younger man who was proving to be a fast thinker. It was doubtless how he had managed to survive his ordeal with the pirates. "It was about twelve feet long and had the weight of two to three men. The trees are close together with much undergrowth; it would be very difficult to near impossible to drag the animal through there. So perhaps going by water is best. We could go most of the distance in the longboat and then go ashore to catch the creature."

A short time later James found himself sitting in the prow of the longboat as Andrew and Theo rowed, doubt filling his mind. It had been a simple matter for his lieutenants to get them a boat for their journey. They had even brought bayonets in case they were needed and a small barrel of gunpowder should things go dreadfully wrong. One could never have too many weapons when one went hunting. But was he doing the right thing by going up the Rio Grand? What if he made the wrong decision and got them all killed? The water looked so calm and peaceful, serene. Gentle little ripples marred the otherwise perfect surface; who would ever think that such peacefulness hid a brutal killer? The sun shone down brightly, the heat and humidity quickly rising as the day grew brighter. It was barely past nine yet the heat was already intense, but that was life in the tropics. Without his tricorn hat the sun would soon be unbearable, but he knew there were thick trees ahead with plenty of shade. One's hat was important to a sailor for it was more than a fashion accessory or sign of rank; it kept the sun out of one's eyes and kept the heat from one's head. The crazy thing is without his wig the hat wouldn't fit on his head properly and would be far too large, falling over his eyes.

They had barely left Port Royal, the waking town coming alive on either side. He still looked quite the pirate and he wondered for a brief moment what passersby on the land would think of the weird party in their longboat. Surely it would look as a pirate was commanding two navy officers, a marine and a commoner? Not that anyone paid them any attention. No wonder Sparrow could parade about freely without anyone blinking an eye. The townsfolk apparently didn't care who strolled about Port Royal as long as the person didn't interfere in their own affairs.

Turning, he studied Elizabeth for a moment. She sat glumly in the rear of the boat next to Mr. Turner, a bayonet across her legs. He truly had no right to risk her life like this and if he had any guts whatsoever he should put her ashore this very moment before it was too late. But they were just starting to get along with each other and he didn't want to ruin that. They had never really gotten along very well before, mostly because he was unsure what to say to her or else he apparently said the wrong thing. She didn't care very much for properness due to her pirate obsession. He had been dull and boring as an officer, but now as a prison escapee and possible pirate he was exciting apparently. It made no sense whatsoever.

But that's why I love her. She's free as a bird…

She had the courage to do things that he himself would never dare to do. Up until this morning's prison break his life had been ruled by laws and society; to do otherwise was unheard of. Yet Elizabeth had the bravery to dress as a man to help clear his name, because she cared for him and wanted to see him regain his commission. If the matrons would discover her transgression it would be a serious offense and she would be frowned upon. They wouldn't see that she wasn't acting frivolously, dressing as a man on a whim but to help a friend and bring truth into the light.

"So we're supposed to throw this loop of rope over its head and then pile on its back?" Will asked, doubt in his voice. "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"No, but it's what I was told. The method was used on alligators." James informed him, his doubt increasing by the minute. The more he thought of attempting what he had just said, the more foolhardy it sounded. What person in their right mind would leap on the back of a vicious, hungry reptile?

Someone desperate to get his commission back apparently…

Will stared at him dumbly. "Is there a difference between crocodiles and alligators?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Turner. You know as much about them as I do." James wished he knew more about them but he didn't. "Perhaps they are the same animal with different names. They general appearance is the same I believe: a large reptile that lives in water and crawls about on its belly. I will use the rod to snare it, then you and the lieutenants can pile onto its back. That should work I hope. We may not even be able to find the creature…"

James stared out at the glistening water ahead of them, the river incredibly wide but not the endless vastness he was used to out on the open sea. He was boxed in here by land on both sides. Even the flow was immensely different, something he could feel in his very bones. This river was as foreign to him as land beneath his boots. Sugar cane fields passed by on either side now, the tall plants tinkling together in the passing breeze. Would they be able to find it at all? Logic told him it must be somewhere between here and the waterfall, but where?

"Commodore…"

"Yes, Mr. Turner?" James once again turned to see what question the young man had this time.

"There's only one crocodile, right?"

"I only saw one…" James replied, his doubt increasing. He had presumed the animal he had seen had been a rogue that had traveled to its present location from elsewhere, but what it he was wrong? What if there were more of the creatures, a breeding female with vicious young? Perhaps it wasn't even a true crocodile and was actually an alligator from the northern mainland. Someone could have carried eggs or young on a ship and dumped them into the Rio Grand for unknown reasons, possibly even pirates. Yes, that made sense in a twisted sort of way. Perhaps the pirates wanted to keep him busy with reptiles so he wouldn't have time to chase them down. Or it could be a form of revenge on their part. Why else hadn't they seen any in the past eight years? And did it matter if there were more than one? Crocodiles or alligators were not humans; they couldn't work together as a unit to reach a goal as they were just animals. Weren't they? Of course they were. But if that was so, why did doubt linger in his mind?

Because you don't want to see Elizabeth or any of the others get hurt.

The sugar cane fields soon came to the end, the Blue Mountains rising high in the distance. Insects buzzed noisily in his ears and a few darted towards his eyes, forcing him to bat at them with a hand. Without his thick jacket to protect himself, he was easy prey for the clouds of mosquitoes. Thick tangles of trees surrounded them on both sides, the green of their leaves intense against the brilliant blue sky. In some places the branches trailed directly in the river, the leaves creating small currents as they floated upon the water's surface. Bright specks of color dotted the trees along the ragged bank, the yellow of bananas here and the red of mangoes there. Birds called raucously to each other as they flew overhead, their shadows passing over the water's surface with swift ease. It all looked so peaceful and if he hadn't seen the thing himself he wouldn't even suspect that danger lurked in this tropical paradise.

Alert now that they had moved into the crocodile's possible territory, James held up a hand to signal they should stop rowing. "We must be cautious and as quiet as possible until we get to shore, less it catches us here on the water."

James scanned the river's surface for any sign of the creature, nervousness bubbling in his stomach. The water was tinted green with fallen leaves and shadows cast by the trees, the leaves thick in some places as they slowly floated by their boat. His grip tightened on the pistol in his hand, ready to aim should it suddenly leap out of the water at them. Sharks, he knew, was attracted to splashing sounds caused by people in the water as they kicked to stay afloat as they clung to driftwood from a wrecked ship. Were crocodiles the same? Did they have good hearing or eyesight? He knew so little about them and his lack of proper knowledge made this endeavor much more dangerous for all involved.

The far bank, the one he and Elizabeth had seen from a distance yesterday, looked much wider and sandier; the trees further from the water's edge in several spots. It looked like a good place to land their longboat and provided enough room to haul the boat onto dry ground less the current carry it away from them. The boat would be most helpful in carrying the caught crocodile back to Port Royal, providing they could catch it that is. "Move towards the bank there, gently, no splashing."

The boat slowly turned towards the distant shore, his two officers rowing as quietly as possible. More leaves and small twigs floated by on the river's current, the flowing water quickly carrying the small obstacles past them. It was harder to row towards shore as they were not only going against the current but trying to move sideways as well. Then James' heart leaped into his throat as he saw an almost completely submerged log being carried towards them. If they weren't careful it would hit them amidships and possibly capsize them. Or the log may have a sharp, jagged end that could sink their ship if it hit them hard enough. Only part of the log were visible, a bit here and a bit there; dark brown against the bluish-green, leave-scattered water. As it was still a distance away, it was possible they could avoid it if they were quick enough. But before James could cry a warning, a second submerged log appeared and this one was traveling at an angle across the current towards them.

Crocodiles!

James realized what he was seeing was the very reptiles he had came to capture, except there was two of them instead of one! The first bit was its nostrils, and then came its eyes and part of its back; the rest was hidden. If he hadn't seen the second one moving against the current he would have actually thought they were floating logs. Worst was the fact that the second one may be larger. And what if there were more out there just beyond sight?

"Two crocodiles are rapidly approaching!" Nervous energy shot through him as he was uncertain what they should do. He was out of his element and he knew it. Would the bullets from the pistols go through the animals' hard scales? It was doubtful plus the water protected them, too. Shooting through water was a waste of ammunition. "Aim for the eyes if you get the chance, should they leap up and try to get us."

Hopefully they wouldn't do that though…

Andrew and Theo pulled the oars in, sitting still so the boat would hopefully seem like a rock or other harmless object. Laying the oars next to themselves, they picked up their swords, figuring the sharp blades would be better at close quarters than pistols. Elizabeth was wide-eyed, a sword held tightly in both hands as she sat next to Will. The blacksmith also had his sword ready as he watched his side of the boat for any movement.

The second crocodile disappeared under the surface, leaving only a gentle ripple behind itself as the first continued towards the boat. Dread filled James' heart as it vanished from sight. "One of them dove under. Keep a sharp eye!"

Moments ticked by as his heart beat nervously within his chest. He didn't like the fact that the bigger one had vanished. Had it seen fish or some other prey in the water or was it up to something? Then ice shot through his veins as he suddenly remembered a painting he had once saw years ago, although painting was hardly the proper word for the horrible scene someone had painted onto the canvas. It showed a rowboat of people, much like the one he was in now except it had been all men in the boat. The people had terrified expressions of horror on their faces as a great white shark bit a gaping hole in the bottom of their boat. The water had been gray and choppy, the sky filled with storm. The shark had bitten through the wood of the boat just as easily as a person bit a ripe banana. "Grab hold of something! It may come up underneath us!"

The next second the boat jerked violently as a great force slammed into it from underneath. The entire back end shot straight up into the air until it was nearly vertical. Cries rang out and James gripped the firm wood before him with white knuckles and stiff arms as he found himself perched at a crazy angle, the hazy greenish-blue water mere inches away from his hands. He felt that any moment he would fall out of the rowboat into the water and only the strength of his arms was holding him in place. Objects tumbled past him into the water, shot out of the boat like a ball from a cannon. Something hit the back of his head and landed in the water with a splash. It popped to the surface a moment later and James saw it was one of the oars. Then a narrow snout filled with razor sharp teeth closed around it, snapping it in half as if it were a toothpick. A high pitch shriek filled the air and then there was a loud splash followed by a second splash. The bow paused for a long heartbeat and then it fell backward back into the water with a great splatter, icy water shooting up into the air. Within moments James was drenched to the skin as the torrents rained down on everyone in the small wooden vessel.

"Sir!" Gillette shouted practically in his ear. "Both Miss Swann and Mr. Turner fell out of the boat when it upended!"

NO!

Pushing the wet strings of clinging hair out of his green eyes, he looked across the surface of the river just in time to see two heads bob up to the surface.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Canopy 11

Title: A Canopy of Green

Chapter: Eleven

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Characters: Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann, Gillette and Groves, Will

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Man vs Nature, Adventure, Romance

Status: In progress

Word Count: 4100

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James and Elizabeth go on a picnic just beyond Port Royal and run into a few unexpected problems. Includes elements of a Regency romance. This story is the sequel to "A Moment's Weakness".

"Sir!" Gillette shouted practically in his ear. "Both Miss Swann and Mr. Turner fell out of the boat when it upended!"

NO!

Pushing the wet strings of clinging hair out of his green eyes, he looked across the surface of the river just in time to see two heads bob up to the surface. The two were close together, a good distance from the boat but closer to the shore than he was. Even from here he could see the terror in Elizabeth's brown eyes as the crocodiles started to turn from the boat towards the potential meals in the water. If he didn't do something and do it now they'd both be torn to bits. His pistol was useless as only a small section of the reptile's scaly back was visible and even his shot would do little damage if any. No, he needed a killing shot or at least one that would wound it seriously. Acting quickly, he tucked the pistol back into its holster and pulled out his sword. Gripping the finely made weapon in one hand, he felt anything but calm for he was about to do something insanely stupid. "Try to get the boat to shore. We'll need it."

James rose to a standing position, the boat rising and falling on the waves caused by its sudden drop back into the river. The swells, however, didn't bother his experienced sea legs and he kept his balance easily. Elizabeth was now trying to backpedal clumsily away from the quickly approaching crocodiles, fear and panic getting the better of her. Still, he was thankful he had allowed her to wear men's clothing instead of the heavy gown that would have dragged her under by now.

"Dive!" Will shouted as he easily grasped Elizabeth's hand and pulled her under after taking a deep breath himself. It was obvious that Mr. Turner was keeping his head and that perhaps with his help they could somehow keep her in one piece. The Governor would never forgive him if she got ate by crocodiles due to his stupidity. Still, he wasn't sure what advantage diving would give them if any. The crocodiles could swim better underwater than humans, their thick tails propelling them forward with incredible speed.

Without waiting a further second, James dove into the cold river. The ice water was a shock after the intense tropical heat; still it was nowhere near as cold as the open ocean. Sword still gripped tightly in one hand, he held his breath and swam underwater towards where he thought Will and Elizabeth were. The water was slightly murky around him and surprisingly deep, the current digging up leaves, silt and twigs. Thankfully most of the debris floated upon the surface and he could see for a good distance in the greenish-blue tinted water. He could hear the muffled shouts from his officers but he ignored them. No doubt they were shocked at his behavior. If Andrew wouldn't have stopped him, he would have jumped off the top of the fort that day to save Elizabeth. Even if he hadn't been in love with her, it would have been his duty to save her. But he did love her and he'd gladly risk his life to save her, even if it did seem very foolhardy. That hadn't been his fault, not entirely at least. He hadn't known she had been wearing some new sort of undergarment that had constricted her breathing just as effectively as a monstrous python. Still, he should have been paying more attention to her words that day instead of worrying about his own nervousness.

But this was his fault. He should have been more cautious and had insisted they go by land. He had no right whatsoever to risk her life so carelessly. Yet he had. It didn't matter that she had insisted on coming. She wasn't trained to fight; no matter how many swords she stuck into her belt. They would do her little good if she couldn't use them properly.

Kicking his feet, he propelled himself forward as fast as he could go; every nerve alert for the sudden appearance of a reptile. His heart thudded in his chest as the seconds ticked by, seconds that seemed like an eternity. Beams of sunlight shone down through the greenish water, helping him to see the watery world around him. The river's bottom was a jumbled mix of rotting tree branches, rocks, underwater plants that swayed with the current and small darting fish that hid among the plants. He swam on, determined to find them at all costs.

Then he did. He paused for a moment as he took in the scene before him, icy terror running through his veins.

Elizabeth and Will was tucked behind a fallen tree trunk that lay at an angle and was still relatively fresh, the young blacksmith jabbing at the crocodile with his sword each time it attempted to approach them. The sword thrusts weren't doing much to deter it, however. They were effectively trapped as well, as the steep bank was right at their backs. Nor was the tree trunk big enough to effectively protect both of them, but Will had positioned himself in front of Elizabeth, as any gentleman would do in such a situation. Elizabeth's hair floated above her head like a mystical mermaid but the effect was ruined by the look of terror on her face. Her slender hands gripped Will's shoulders as she was squeezed into the narrow gap between him and the unyielding wall of earth behind her. A few bubbles left her mouth and shot upward. It was clear at once if they left the safety of the tree trunk, the hungry reptile would bite their legs as they swam upward towards land. Yet if they didn't, they'd drown.

The water frothed with bubbles as the massive dark brown crocodile rapidly approached the trapped couple, it's long and narrow mouth open wide. It swam with a sinuous motion that was mostly propelled by its thick tail. Its body was covered in thick scales and rows of scutes ran down its back. It was clear this time it wasn't going to stop and Will ducked down, yanking Elizabeth with him. The powerful jaws closed around the upper part of the tree trunk just above their heads, snapping the upper section right off. Bits of wood floated around the ruined trunk as the reptile's mouth slowly opened again, releasing the crushed piece of wood with difficulty. The entire attack had taken only seconds and it wasn't over yet.

James knew he had to do something, but what? He could attempt to stab it in the eye but that was a very small target. Although he was a good swimmer and could hold his breath a decent amount of time, he was nowhere as maneuverable in the water as the reptile. It could dart and dive quickly, even twist about all without effort. The odds of him actually stabbing it in the eye were incredible.

The piece of tree trunk started to drift towards the river's bottom as the crocodile turned, spotting him hanging almost motionless in the water. Although its eyes were just tiny black dots, he could feel its deadly gaze lock right on him. With a mighty swoosh of its tail it was speeding directly at him like a ball from a cannon, its mouth open incredibly wide to reveal a pale colored gullet. Dozens of sharp, jagged teeth lined its jaws. Fear shot through him, as he had never faced anything of this nature before, yet he had his training to rely upon. So he held his sword out before him in a two-handed grip and hoped for the best, aiming at the reptile's open mouth. The skin inside should be soft and tender, unprotected. James was uncertain what was longer, his sword or the crocodile's long snout. If its mouth was longer he still could easily loose his hand or even an arm.

Then it was upon him, the sword's sharp tip sliding inside its mouth perfectly until it hit the glottis, forcing the sensitive flap wide open. The crocodile's forward momentum shoved the sword deeper and James was pushed backward, the sword's hilt punching him in the chest with the reptile's brutal force. Pain shot through him but he had managed to hang onto what little air he had left. A wild rush of bubbles exploded from the crocodile's mouth and it started to thrash wildly, twisting and turning in the water as the surrounding icy liquid rushed into its lungs. Just managing to avoid being knocked unconscious from its twisting body, James swam away from it as quickly as he could. To his relief, he saw Will was already guiding Elizabeth upward towards the relative safety of the bank, only their kicking legs visible. Without wasting a moment, he hurried upward after them, his legs kicking and lungs starting to burn. Then his head broke the surface and he greedily breathed in a big lungful of air. His hands scrambled at the sandy bank to gain purchase and then two pairs of hands gripped his, hauling him out of the water.

As soon as both shoes were firmly planted on the small strip of sandy beach, Elizabeth threw her arms around him and kissed him with lips still cold from the water. Her brown eyes glistened with joy and happiness. "I was so worried! I thought it was going to kill you!"

"I think I killed it…" James told them as he gently detangled her arms from about him and shoved them both further away from the water, a firm hand on each of their backs. Streams of water ran off his body and his white shirt had became semi-transparent again, the slightest hint of skin tone visible through the fine material. The tropical heat beating down upon him was a wonderful relief after the frigid cold water and he would have enjoyed it, but duty came first. "It appears to have drowned somehow…"

"How could it drown?" Elizabeth asked clearly bewildered. "Crocodiles live in the water or so they seem to. It certainly had no trouble biting that fallen tree underwater!"

A shiver passed through her at the memory.

"Stabbing it in its throat clearly damaged something, but I have lost my sword." James replied as he shoved his wet hair out of his eyes. Pausing, he scanned the two before him. Although Elizabeth was clearly shaken, she appeared to be unhurt and she still had the extra sword hanging from her belt. It was clear she had lost the first one the moment she had struck the water due to her lack of training. Will, being more experienced, had hung onto his with no problems. The blacksmith was also unhurt and the ex-commodore felt a surge of gratitude towards him. Without the young man's presence, Elizabeth would have probably tried to swim directly for shore and the hungry reptile would have caught her easily, chewing a leg off. "You are to be commended, Mr. Turner. Your quick thinking clearly has saved Miss Swann's life."

"But you were the one that killed it." Mr. Turner replied honestly as he turned, eyes watching the water uneasily. "There's still the other one and it may leap out of the water at any moment."

The loud retort of a pistol broke the silence, the sound coming from their left.

"That way!" James shouted as he took off down the narrow strip of sand that was no wider than a man's outstretched arms. Water squished inside his shoes and it felt like his feet were sliding inside them with each hurried step. Small clouds of sand were kicked up as he ran and soon his buckled shoes were coated with a fine layer of gritty beads. The river was to his left and the thick wall of the rainforest to his right, the lush greenery swaying in the soft breeze that blew past. As it was still morning, long shadows from the towering palms cast the narrow beach in shade. Birds sang and darted overhead, uncaring of the human's ordeal with the crocodiles below. Another retort was heard and his heart ached with worry.

Then the longboat came into sight. It was only pulled partway up onto the sandy strip, the last two feet of the vessel missing; the wood at the broken area jagged and rough. Footsteps led away from the boat towards the dense jungle. A second trail of prints ran almost parallel to the human prints, but these were clearly reptile in nature and there were signs of the long tail dragging in the sand. James followed the trail with his eyes and soon spotted his two officers. Somehow they had managed to climb up a tree, not the typical palm but one that had many branches, some of them close to the ground. The tree grew right at the rainforest's edge and was laden with green fruits. They were both huddled as high as they dare go less the too-thin branches break from their weight. Both had their pistols out as they clung to branches one-handed. The crocodile was at the bottom of the tree, hissing loudly through open jaws. It was clearly angry that its meal had escaped up the tree and its long thick tail slashed at the air.

Will and Elizabeth joined him a moment later next to the ruined longboat, a gasp escaping from her startled lips. James didn't need to see her face to imagine her widened eyes at the sight.

"Are there sharks in the river, too?" Elizabeth asked. "Surely the crocodile didn't do this. That tree it bit must have been partly rotten already…"

"Apparently, ones that are near sixteen feet long can do that…" James replied as he took a moment to study the giant reptile, as it lay on its belly at the base of the tree, angry. It had a long narrow snout filled with sharp teeth, the lower teeth clearly visible when its mouth was closed. Its back was dark brown, almost the same shade as wet tree trunks when they floated in the water. This was excellent camouflage that helped it catch unwary prey. Rough scales covered its entire body and rows of scutes ran down its back. It had powerful legs and as he had seen yesterday, it could move surprisingly fast when it wanted to. It hadn't spotted them yet but surely it was just a matter of time. That or it would hear them.

He still needed one to show the Governor and it would have to be this one apparently. He would have preferred the smaller one but as its carcass was probably already swept away or at the bottom of the river somewhere, so this one would have to do. Still, he didn't relish the idea of catching it at all. Killing it wouldn't be any easier. Still, he was an expert shot. The reptile he brought to the Governor didn't have to be alive; a dead one would be far safer to move and transport. James suspected killing the first one underwater had been a lucky accident, something he couldn't count on happening again. It was the only bit of good luck he had been gifted with in a long time. Reaching onto his belt, his hand found the long metal rod that Will had been kind enough to make him. Pulling it free, he attempted to prepare himself to face a second charging crocodile.

Elizabeth was at his side in a moment, eyes filled with fear as she gripped his arm with both hands. "You're not going to try to catch that, are you? It's worst than the other!"

"I can't let it roam free. Look what it did to the boat." He replied. Even if he hadn't lost his commission, he'd still be out here to remove the threat to public safety. "There's little food in this area to feed something that size. How long do you think it would take to swim to Port Royal, attracted by all the smells and noise? Now please go somewhere safe before it starts charging at us."

Just at the moment the massive crocodile turned away from the tree, its body scraping the sand. It's eyes landed on the three of them standing next to the ruined boat. James could see faint light reflecting off the two tiny eyes on the top of its head and the frightening jaws parted to reveal large triangular white teeth. He shifted his grip on the long pole, wishing he could have practiced using the device first. How was he going to get the rope around its neck? The head was almost entirely all jaws. He tried to guess how he should swing the pole, but that depended on what the animal did. Would it charge directly at him? Or would it run at one of the others?

The very next moment it somehow was already halfway to him, its heavy body raised entirely off the ground as it raced at him, jaws open wide. James heard Elizabeth shriek from behind him and saw her darting form from the corner of his eye; she was apparently taking his advice and racing to safety. Tightening his grip on the metal rod and bending his knees slightly should he need to leap out of its path, he saw it change course to chase after his betrothed! The reptile raced right past him, within a few feet, and he swung the pole. His aim was true and the thick rope slid over its open jaws to slide along its scales until it came to a sudden stop around its throat. James braced his legs but even then he was knocked off his feet. The crocodile was dragging him through the sand without apparent problem; still, he wouldn't let go of the pole.

Then Will leaped onto its back somehow. The crocodile stopped its mad rush after Elizabeth, apparently shocked and confused by the sudden weight upon it. The blacksmith was sitting on its bumpy, scutes-covered back like a man sits upon a horse with a leg on either side. Taking advantage of its moment of stillness, he leaned forward and quickly covered its eyes with his palms. Then Andrew and Theo joined him on its back, their added weight helping holding it still for the moment. The two lieutenants had apparently climbed down from the tree when they saw the reptile was being caught according to plan. Both had stunned expressions on their face, as if they could hardly believe what they were doing. Will, however, looked determined.

James climbed to his feet quickly, tightening his hold on the metal pole. It was then he realized he had a problem. This crocodile, truthfully, was a monster. It could probably throw all three men off its back quickly once the shock wore off. They needed to tie its mouth shut now! But he couldn't let go of the pole and none of the others could get off its back… And where was the rope?

Realizing she wasn't being chased any more; Elizabeth skidded to a stop and looked back. Removing the red marine jacket in a hurry, she rushed to Will's side and spread the jacket over its face to make his job easier. Her brown eyes were wide and although she looked nervous, she wasn't outright horrified as most females in her position would be. She had the sense to flee when necessary, yet she was willing to face it as well. In fact, she had made his job of lassoing it much easier by playing the bait; otherwise it would have simply run him down like a bull.

"Get the rope!" James shouted at her, remembering he had seen the rolled length in the bottom of the ruined boat. She hurried past him on the assigned errand and quickly returned with the large coil. Seeing as he had no choice, James realized he would have to switch places with her. He knew how to tie proper knots, ones that wouldn't come undone even during angry storms and she didn't. Tying its mouth shut was the top priority and then perhaps they could secure it to a sturdy tree. "You'll need to hold this so I can secure its mouth."

Quickly they switched places, Elizabeth's brown eyes growing wider. She wasn't thrilled with her new position and the metal rod wouldn't hold that croc away for long. Still, her brows furrowed and the same determined look appeared on her face.

James took the coil of rope and quickly tied a sliding loop knot on one end, then approached the reptile cautiously from the side. He could tell the giant reptile was starting to grow annoyed, the newness of the situation wearing off. Before long it would be uncontrollable once more. Bravely stepping right next to the long jaws, he pressed one hand on top of the snout's end and applied all of his weight, forcing the partly open mouth shut. Acting quickly, he slid the coil of rope around the snout's end and pulled it tight. He secured it further looping rope around and around the deadly jaws until he was satisfied, tying it off. He next tied the marine jacket onto its head. If it couldn't see anything it may behave better. Finally its legs were next. This was much harder due to how the crocodile was made, but he finally settled for the easier route: tying the front and back legs of one side together with rope. When that was finished, they all breathed a sigh of relief and the three men could climb off its back.

James didn't want to admit it, but the ordeal had shaken him quite a bit. Sweat beaded his brow and his palms were damp, his heart beating too fast within his rib cage. His entire life had flashed before him when it had run after Elizabeth. What if he had missed? What if Will leaping onto its back hadn't brought it to a halt? It could have bucked him off and bitten him just as easily as stopping. He would rather face a shipload of the most ruthless pirates than another crocodile. Pirates he knew and understood. This, this was something different. It was a true predator. How could something this size be living so close to their community with no reported deaths?

It was then that Elizabeth asked the question James hadn't truly thought of yet.

"That thing must weigh one thousand pounds! How are we supposed to get it back to Port Royal?"

The ex-commodore studied the crocodile for a moment, uncertain. He still had some rope left. Could they build some sort of raft or other contraption? "The easiest would be for someone to walk back to Port Royal for another boat or better yet, a barge; something with a flat bottom that could fit on the river…"

Will, meanwhile, had wondered off towards the thick undergrowth of the rainforest as his sharp eye had spotted something nearby. A piece of dingy off-white canvas was poking out among the green. Gripping the end, he pulled and a large sheet soon revealed itself. It had been crushed into a sloppy ball and stashed under the lush plants clumsily. It appeared to be a chunk from a sail. "I think someone stashed something over here…"

Joining the blacksmith, James started pushing plants aside and soon saw the broken remains of a large wooden crate. Lush vegetation had been chopped and hastily piled atop it. Rum runners? No, that made no sense and judging by the size, this wooden, slat-sided container had been very large. "So, someone did dump the crocodiles here. They most likely used this piece of canvas to cover the creatures while they moved them up river past our very eyes. After the criminals left, the creatures broke the crate and escaped into the water."

To be continued…

Author's Note: The crocodiles featured in this chapter are not the American crocodile (which live in Jamaica and throughout the Caribbean as well as in Florida) but the Nile crocodile – known for attacking humans. The American crocodile generally hides on people.


End file.
